Digimon Adventure 02: The Sexaggerated Edition
by brucewaynefan
Summary: What if the events of Digimon Adventure 02 had revolved around a bunch of insatiably horny kids and their Digimon partners who used sex as their primary offense? Basically a retelling of the anime episode-by-episode in which every scene is total smut. First two chapters are very old, but third onward are new and much better.
1. Ep 1: Enter Fuckdramon

Before we begin, I figured I'd explain what follows. The first chapter of this fic is actually the very first adult fic I had ever written, largely as a joke. My writing is terrible and I clearly have a very tenuous grasp on how a male's genitals work. I hadn't intended on doing more of these at the time, but eventually wrote the second installment a couple of years later.

As a result, both of these chapters illustrate very early stages in my writing, while chapter 3 and any additional chapters are being written just now as I suddenly desire to do more of these.

The fanfic is basically a retelling of Digimon Adventure 02 episode-by-episode if all of the characters were nymphomaniacs and all of the Digimon's moves and evolutions were based around sex. I'm not sure if I'll do every episode in order or skip around, and I might make additional fics based on other series in the franchise.

Anyways please enjoy the first chapter completely unaltered from my original post on a long-dead Digimon fansite:

*Warning: This lemon takes place in an alternate 02 universe where sex takes place as often as breathing and in any and all public places. Even with kids.

Also, it's supposed to be pretty ridiculous, so don't expect anything serious.

Enter Fuckdramon

"I'm heading to school, mom!" Takeru was heading off for his first day of sixth grade. "I'm sorry I can't take you honey, but I need to finish this! See you after school!"

Takeru left the apartment happily and pushed the down button on the elevator. As the door opened, he noticed the two kids inside fucking. A purple-haired girl with glasses had her shirt pulled up and her breasts hanging out and her panties around her ankles. Her skirt was pulled up and her pussy was being filled with the dick of a younger boy, who had his pants around his ankles. Both were covered in cum and were moaning loudly.

Takeru smiled. "Hey, I'm Takeru." He entered the elevator and stepped over the two to push the buttons. The girl looked up. "Oh, hi. I'm Miyako, and this is Iori." Iori turned towards him also. "Sorry for the mess."

"No problem, Iori." Takeru stepped back again as the doors closed. Miyako leaned closer to Takeru and pointed at the bulge in his pants. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Takeru smiled again. Miyako pulled down his pants and boxers and began sucking on his hard member. The moaning continued on the ride up, and as the doors opened, both Takeru and Iori cummed into Miyako.

On the way into school, Takeru passed the soccer field. He noticed a boy with goggles was kicking the ball down the field. "God, that kid is a Taichi clone." As he stared, the boy kicked the ball towards the goal but it was knocked away and came flying at Takeru, knocking him in the balls.

"Whoa! Sorry, kid!" The boy came running over to Takeru. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but that's gonna hurt for a while." The other boy got an idea. He bent down and pulled down Takeru's shorts and boxers. Pulling out his limp member, he began sucking hard on its head. Takeru started moaning and the boy continued until cum shot until his mouth.

"You better now?"

"Much" Takeru pulled up his pants and started to walk away.

"By the way, I'm Daisuke!"

"I'm Takeru!"

Daisuke entered the classroom. Quickly noticing Hikari was in his class again, he decided to make his move. As he walked over, he pretended to trip on a ruler and landed with his pants around his ankles and his cock on her crotch.

"Daisuke! If you wanted to fuck me, you could've just asked." Hikari pulled down her pants and stuck his dick into her pussy. After a little while of rubbing, the teacher walked into the room.

"Good morning, class. Please stop talking and fucking for a second while I introduce a new student." Takeru walked into the room, the bulge still in his pants from his two early-morning blowjobs. "This is Takaishi Takeru. He'll be joining us for the remainder of your days at this school. Takeru, pick your seat."

Hikari looked up and pushed Daisuke off her. "I think I'll take Takeru." Daisuke landed on his erect dick. A couple of horny girls laughed. Hikari ran over to Takeru, ripped off his pants and pushed him to the ground starting another fuck-fest. "I haven't seen you in three years!"

"I see you've missed me." Takeru managed to get out between a series of moans. The rest of the class gathered around the two going at it. Eventually Takeru cummed again and the teacher decided to start class.

The day went past quickly and Takeru barely noticed all the girls flashing him their breasts as he sat through the first day preparations. He noticed how hard his cock got in the cold. He really wished Hikari hadn't ripped off his pants.

As him, Daisuke and Hikari walked out of school. Miyako and Iori ran up to them. "Hikari! I've got a message from your brother! He says there's trouble in some place called the Digital World!"

Hikari got a frightened look on her face. Taichi was in trouble.

Taichi had gotten a message from Agumon during school. He faked sick and got there through a school computer as fast as he could. He soon found Agumon hiding in the woods. "Agumon! What's being going on?"

"Taichi! I'm so glad you came! An evil human known as the Digimon Kaiser has been turning digimon evil through devices known as evil rings!"

"An evil human?" As Taichi tried to figure out how another human had gotten into the Digital World, an Airdramon appeared on the horizon, with a human on it! "It's the Digimon Kaiser!" A stampede of Digimon ran past Taichi and Agumon as they got a good look at the human. He had spiky blue hair and was wearing only shoes, a cape, and 3-D glasses. On his erect member he had a black ring.

"Bow down to the Digimon Kaiser!" He laughed as a Monochromon fell while running. The Airdramon landed near it and the Kaiser hopped off. He walked up to the Monochromon. "Please! Don't!" The Monochromon begged as the Kaiser rammed his cock into the digimon's ass. The evil ring quickly took effect, reappearing around the dinosaur's back. His eyes turned red and his cock grew huge, signifying the Kaiser's control.

Taichi and Agumon quickly ran for it as the Monochromon turned towards them. "Look! A cave!" Agumon pointed towards an opening in the rock wall and the two ran towards it, but Taichi's pants got caught on a branch. "Agumon! I'm stuck!" Agumon ran over and grabbed Taichi's arm. Pulling as hard as he could, both flew out and rolled into the cave, hitting a wall and dropping a rock in the way.

Agumon shook his head and looked up, the cave was lit. He turned to Taichi. "Hey Taichi! Where are your clothes?" Taichi looked down to see he was completely nude. "I guess they ripped off when you pulled me out of the bush. Hey, what's that over there?" Taichi noticed an egg-shaped stone with a spike in it. He quickly ran over to it, his limp member swinging back and forth. "It looks like an egg."

"Try lifting it, Taichi!" Taichi bent over and grasped it. "Whoa, it's heavy!" Agumon watched as his nude partner bent over again and tried lifting it. His dick was hanging between his legs and his ass was pointing towards Agumon. His cock started getting hard as he watched. "Oh! Taichi I can't take it!" He jumped at Taichi and rammed his dick up Taichi's ass.

"Oh, Agumon!" Agumon pushed him over the egg and moved back and forth inside him, while Taichi began rubbing his own dick. The two went on for a while and eventually both cummed. Taichi's seed soaked the egg, causing it to glow.

"What the fuck? It's glowing!" The egg shot three lights out through a hole in the ceiling.

In the computer lab, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori and Daisuke had all gathered around the computer with the e-mail on it. "So what's the Digital World?" Miyako had been asking the question for hours. "I told you, it's a game!" Takeru and Hikari really didn't want to tell these three, considering how bad people had reacted to digimon before.

Eventually, Koushiro showed up after receiving Taichi's e-mail. "Guys, I got the e-mail! Taichi's trapped in a cave with Agumon and needs your he-" He noticed Daisuke, Miyako and Iori. "Uh, Takeru, Hikari, what are they doing here?"

Takeru smiled. "This is Miyako. She's the one who got Taichi's message first. And that's Iori, some other kid. Daisuke gets angry.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I'm Daisuke! And what's this Digital World you're talking about?" Koushiro thinks quick. "Well, you see it's…IS THAT A LLAMA?!"

Miyako and Iori run off trying to find the llama. Daisuke, however, just frowns at him. "Like I would fall for that. Now show me this Digital World!" All of a sudden, the three lights from the egg come flying through the computer screen and one hits Daisuke in the balls. "What the hell was that?!"

Takeru helps up Daisuke. "It's a digivice! That means you're a Chosen Child!" Daisuke rubs his balls. "A what? Wait, does that mean I can go with you?"

"I guess so…" Koushiro walks over to the computer and opens a gate on it, sending the other three into the Digital World. Miyako runs back in looking angry. "There wasn't a llama, Koushiro! Now tell me where they went, or I'm gonna suck you hard!"

Takeru (still pants less), Hikari, and Daisuke land in the Digital World. Daisuke quickly gets up and starts running around. "Whoa! This place is cool! So what do we do now?"

"We need to find my brother, Taichi! Koushiro said he's in a cave nearby. So let's get looking." As Takeru and Hikari continued on, Daisuke noticed a drink machine nearby. Thirsty, he decided to buy one, but as he approached it, a Numemon jumped out.

"AAH!" The Numemon pulls down Daisuke's pants and begins butt-fucking him hard with a cock of slime. He runs away after the other two. "Guys, some monster attacked my butt. Hikari, would you kiss my ass better for me?" He turns around and shows her his red ass.

She quickly slaps him. "Never in a million years. Now let's get going and find my brother!" They continue on until they reach a deep part of the jungle and moaning is heard.

"Hey, that moaning sounds like Patamon!" Takeru runs around a tree to find Patamon and Tailmon fucking hard. "Patamon! It's me!"

Patamon flies toward Takeru, his cock still dripping. "Takeru! I missed you! Hey, you're really hard, can I suck you?"

Takeru stops Patamon before he can suck his dick. "Not now, Taichi's in trouble and we need to save him!" Hikari runs over to Tailmon. "Tailmon! Where's your Holy Ring?"

"I lost it to the Kaiser." A flashback occurs showing a Unimon with an Evil Ring fly at Tailmon, then start buttfucking her causing her Tail Ring to fall off. The Kaiser picks it up, laughing maniacally.

"Just great! This Kaiser's just getting worse and worse!" Takeru picks up Patamon, and he and the rest of the group continue searching until they fall into a hole in the ground.

The group lands in the cave with the egg. Taichi and Agumon have been fucking and Taichi's cock is pointed straight up. Hikari falls right on top of him and her pants rip open leaving her pussy around him. He cums right then. "Whoa, sorry, Hikari."

The group gets up. "So, guys, I found this egg. And I couldn't lift it. So me and Agumon ended up fucking, and when I cummed on it, three lights flew out."

"That must've been the light that hit me earlier," Daisuke rubs his cock. "But why did it send me a digivice?" Tailmon looks at the digivice.

"That's the same kind as the Kaiser has! It stops us from evolving no matter how much energy we get from eating, sleeping or fucking!" Hikari looks at the digivice. "Daisuke isn't evil though. He just wanted to see the Digital World. Anyways, let's see about that egg."

Each try to lift the egg, but everyone fails except Daisuke. "Whoa, I guess I'm stronger than I look!" A light comes out of the hole the egg was on, and a blue dragon with a big penis flies out. "Hi! I'm V-mon! An Ancient Fucking Digimon, and you're my partner!"

He jumps up and hugs Daisuke as the group laughs. "Get off me! What do you mean my partner?" V-mon jumps down. "You lifted the Digimental of Courage, proving yourself worthy to be my partner! You must now defeat the evil Digimon Kaiser and his beasts!"

"I must what?" As Daisuke stares in amazement, a rumble is heard and the Monochromon breaks into the cavern. "Oh no! I forgot about him! Everybody run!" Taichi leads the group out of the cave as the dinosaur gives chase.

The group eventually falls off a big hill and Hikari lands with her pussy on a bush. "Help! I can't move!" Takeru and Taichi run over to help her, but can't move her off the bush.

As the Monochromon gets closer, V-mon runs over to Daisuke. "Daisuke! You must use the Digimental of Courage to make me evolve!" Daisuke's confused. "How the hell do I do that?!"

V-mon rolls his eyes and pulls Daisuke's pants down, then sticks the Digimental onto the end of his member. "Now fuck my ass!" Daisuke complies and rams his cock into V-mon, activating a beam of light.

As the light fades, a taller V-mon with flaming armor and a longer, flaming dick is standing in his place. "What the hell, V-mon! What are you?" The digimon turns towards him. "I'm now Fuckdramon! A powerful Horny Fucking digimon! With the power of your courage and your erection, I can defeat this dinosaur!"

Fuckdramon flies at the Monochromon and avoids the blasts he's shooting from his dick. He eventually lands behind the creature and charges up. "FIRE FUCKER!" Fuckdramon rams his cock into Monochromon's ass, causing him to lose control and the Evil Ring to break.

After reviving Monochromon and sending him on his way, Fuckdramon turns back to V-mon and the Digimental flies into Daisuke's digivice. "So, thanks for the help, partner!"

Taichi and Takeru finally get Hikari off the bush, but by now, it's covered in pussy juice. They run over to Daisuke. "Great job, Daisuke! I guess you really are Chosen Child material!" Hikari walks over and kisses him. Takeru groans. "We better get back to the computer room. Koushiro must be having a hard time keeping Miyako and Iori busy."

They leave the Digital World only to find both Koushiro, Miyako, and Iori on the floor, completely nude. Koushiro's cock is in Miyako's mouth, and Iori's is in his ass.

"Now tell us what these devices are!" Miyako squeezes his dick harder. Koushiro winces in pain. "Fine! They're digivice, they let you go to the Digital World! Where monsters live! You're chosen children like me, and the others and you have Digimon partners! Now get off of me!"

"Uh, do you realize how silly you guys look?" Takeru stared at the three. "Not any weirder than you four." The four looked down at themselves again. Takeru still had no pants on, Hikari had that hole revealing her dripping pussy, Daisuke had his pants around his ankles and Nume Sludge coming out his ass, and Taichi was completely nude and covered in Agumon's cum.

"So, I guess you don't mind if we join in."

To be continued….. Unlikely…


	2. Ep 2: The Fucking Team Complete

*Warning: This lemon takes place in an alternate 02 universe where sex takes place as often as breathing and in any and all public places. Even with kids.  
Also, it's supposed to be pretty ridiculous, so don't expect anything serious.

The Fucking Team Complete

"I'M CUMMING!" Hikari screamed as she hit orgasm, her juices flowing out onto Takeru who followed quickly. Hikari was on her hands and knees, being fucked doggy style as Takeru pulled his dick out of her and sprayed his load across her back. She moaned one more time before collapsing onto Daisuke's crotch.

Daisuke was lying on his back, licking Miyako's pussy. He had already shot his load into Hikari's mouth and some was still visible on her face. He squeezed his hands against Miyako's firm ass as his tongue explored her sex. Miyako's moans were muffled, however, by the two cocks that were stuffed into her mouth. Iori and Koushiro were kneeling in front of her drooling with pleasure as she sucked their rods. She opened her eyes wide and coughed their dicks out as their cum splashed across her face. She hit orgasm soon after, splashing juices across Daisuke's face.

The group breathed heavily for a few seconds before sitting up. "Wow, it's pretty late." Daisuke checked his watch and scrambled to pull his boxers and shorts up. "My mom's gonna kill me if I miss dinner." Daisuke rushed out of the room as the other five picked their things up, deciding that they had to leave too.

Hikari went over to the chair where Taichi had fallen asleep and quickly shook him awake. He drearily opened his eyes before he realized what had happened earlier. He scratched his butt and groaned. "Come on, Agumon. We'd better think up a good reason for my lack of clothing before we get home.

He stretched a little before noticing the slowly dispersing group. Miyako, Koushiro and Iori had been completely nude, and Takeru and Hikari were bare from the waist down. "Yeah, well you'd better figure out a reason for the hole in my shorts and panties that are shaped like YOUR rod." Hikari picked up her ripped clothing and helped Takeru up. The group left together, discussing their plans of returning to the Digital World.

Later that night, the original Chosen Children met in the park. Jou was sprawled out on a bench while Sora gave him a blowjob. Taichi, Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari showed up not too long after they had started, and Sora rushed up to Taichi to claim his uncovered cock. Jou groaned as he realized his member had been abandoned and decided to jack off to finish himself.

Yamato arrived a little late due to band practice and sat down next to Jou, looking disgusted as he shot his load in the air. He turned to look at Taichi's nude body, and Sora kneeling in front of him pawing at her wet pussy through her thong. "Takeru, why aren't you wearing pants?"

Takeru had been making out with Hikari and hadn't even noticed his brother had shown up. "It's a long story, bro. But it's all connected to why we're here."

Taichi moaned a little as he shot his load into Sora's mouth, then moved to the center of the group to speak. Sora switched to lying on her back as she removed her thong and continued to rub her clit.

"I suppose you're all wondering why we're meeting again. Well, there's a new threat in the Digital World, guys!" Taichi began his story with dramatic flare. He explained about the Kaiser and his evil rings. He told them of the Digimentals and how Daisuke had evolved V-mon to Fuckdramon.

Yamato stood up. "So what do we do if we can't evolve our Digimon?" He stepped over Sora and headed towards the other side of the park.

Sora screamed in pleasure as her juices leaked out of her, then quickly regained her composure and stood up. "I think we have to help these new kids find their partners, and let them fight this bastard, the Kaiser!"

The group decided to bring the three to the Digital World the next day and began to disperse. After the others were gone, Yamato stopped to pick up Sora's thong before he left.

The next day, Taichi, Koushiro, Sora, Takeru and Hikari headed for the Digital Gate. As Koushiro opened it, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori ambushed them.

"You're not going to the Digital World without us again!" Miyako screamed threateningly. "Remember what happened last time!" She grabbed Koushiro's balls through his pants.

"Fine! You guys can come…. We were actually planning to try and find out if you two would get Digimentals also." Koushiro held up his Digivice to the screen when a teacher walked in.

"Taichi, Sora and Koushiro! Aren't you all a little old to be hanging around the elementary school?" Taichi ran over to Mr. Fujiyama. "Um, well, we just wanted to see our favorite teacher! By the way, I have a few problems with finding a good girl at the junior high. Any tips?"

Mr. Fujiyama laughed as the two headed down the hall. "What? Is your dick too small? Are you cumming to early to satisfy anyone?"

The other seven turned back to the computer and opened the gate, glad that there was a diversion. They landed in the Digital World soon after, looking around to get acquainted.

Soon, V-mon and the other kids' partners were running towards them, flailing their arms and screaming wildly. V-mon jumped up into Daisuke's arms and nuzzled his face against his partner's. "Say, Daisuke, are you horny?" Daisuke could feel his partner's hardening dick push against his chest.

Sora wrapped her arms around Piyomon, pushing one finger up her pussy. "Aw, Sora! You always know how to make me happy." Koushiro had been pushed to the ground by Tentomon, who was now ripping his partner's pants to shreds. "Come on, Koushiro! Let me taste your dick! I haven't had any for three years!"

Koushiro laughed as he felt Tentomon finally reach his member and begin sucking. It was great to be back in the Digital World. Takeru, Hikari, Patamon and Tailmon soon finished their greetings and the group stood up to look around. Suddenly, a large Snimon appeared in the sky.

As the group looked up, they realized that the Snimon had an evil ring around its waist, and its large green cock was erect. The group spread out as the Snimon brought its sickles down, one catching Miyako and the other Sora. It reeled them in and then threw them, ripping off their clothes and leaving them both in underwear.

Sora sat up. Becoming horny at the site of the bug flying towards her, she felt her breasts steadily becoming heavier. "Shit! Why didn't I wear a bra?" Miyako quickly jumped inbetween the two to protect Sora, only for another sickle to split her panties and reveal her soaking wet pussy. She fell on top of Sora, and the two screamed as Snimon brought his cock to Miyako's vagina.

Daisuke quickly jumped up. "Come on V-mon!" He pulled down his shorts, revealing his steadily hardening cock. He pulled up his Digivice to access the Digimental of Courage when the ground suddenly burst open. He fell feet first into the chasm as his shorts ripped off his feet on a nearby rock.

Another large digimon, a Drimogemon, rose out of the hole and pushed his drill horn up near Daisuke. "Oh, God no!" Daisuke screamed before he saw that the mole Digimon was changing positions, pushing up a smaller drill-shaped dick towards Daisuke,

He struggled to climb up the chasm as the Drimogemon pushed his huge cock into the boy's ass. He screamed for V-mon as the Digimon pulled him down into the ground. V-mon ran towards his partner, when he was struck in the back by a large furry penis. He turned to see an evil ring-clad Mojyamon with an impressive hard-on smack him headfirst into the chasm.

The Mojyamon quickly turned back toward the others. Koushiro and Iori stood up to fight it, but it quickly threw its boomerang at them, slicing their clothes off and knocking them to the side. In an effort to slow the digimon down, Takeru ran to its backside and dropped his shorts, inserting his hardening member into the beast's anal. The Mojyamon roared in pain as his ass was ripped open by Takeru's impressive meat.

Meanwhile, the Snimon had began raping his victims, inserting his giant bug cock into Miyako's pussy and one of his scythes into Sora's. Sora screamed in pleasure and pain as he skillfully moved his blade in such a way that Sora felt few injuries.

Hikari charged towards the creature, hoping to catch it off guard, when it reached its other scythe at her and ripped through her shorts to her sweet vagina, beginning to pleasure her as well. Watching this unfold, Tailmon and Piyomon jumped towards the beast and attacked.

"Magical Juices!" Piyomon spread her legs as a spiral of liquid splashed forth from her pussy and pounded Snimon in the face. "Neko Balls Kick!" Tailmon swung her foot down into Snimon's nuts, blinding him with pain. He quickly removed his appendages from the girls and flew off, leaving three to revel in horny victory.

Meanwhile, Patamon and Tentomon had begun to fight Mojyamon. "Cum Shot!" Patamon inflated for a second before shooting a large bubble of cum at Mojyamon, covering him in the sticky sperm. "Orgasm Thunder!" Tentomon shot a spark of electricity from his own dick, which spread through the liquid covering Mojyamon, quickly enveloping him in the shock.

He quickly ran for it, leaving Takeru to shoot his built-up load through the air. He quickly ran to the other guys and helped them up, dropping his shorts as he went. "You guys okay?"

Iori and Koushiro sat up, realizing that they only had small shreds of clothes left on. "A little entirely nude, but physically fine besides that," Koushiro laughed as he stood up, brushing some dirt off his chest and crotch. Iori leaned back on a nearby rock when he noticed his Digivice was beeping.

"What's this mean, Takeru?" Iori held it up to Takeru. "I think we might have located another Digimental! Let's go!" The six got up and started heading for wherever the Digivice led them.

Daisuke awoke to see a large canyon. He quickly remembered what had happened previously and tried to move, but realized that he was chained to the Cliffside. As he felt the breeze blow his limp member, he realized that his clothes had been removed.

"Looking for these?" Daisuke looked up to see the Kaiser standing above him, holding his Digivice and clothing. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing?!" Daisuke screamed.

The Kaiser laughed. "I am the Digimon Kaiser! Lord of the Digital World and all who inhabit all! All who oppose my rule will feel the pain of my mighty cock and its evil ring in their ass!"

Daisuke groaned as his ass burned a little, remembering how the Drimogemon had taken him. He turned to see the other canyon wall open, revealing V-mon, also chained up. "Daisuke! What happened?"

The Kaiser laughed again as he saw the horny little dragon struggle against his restraints.

Takeru, Hikari and the others had found their way into an ancient temple. As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw that there were two more Digimentals sitting on a pedestal, one bearing the crest of Love and the other, the crest of Knowledge.

Sora and Koushiro quickly ran up to the objects, intent on pulling them out of the pedestal. The two strained to lift them, but just fell back on their asses. Koushiro stood up and turned to Iori. "Taichi said that only Daisuke could lift the last Digimental. Maybe it's up to you two to lift these!"

Miyako and Iori nodded, then stepped in front of the objects and pulled. The two fell back with the Digimentals in their hands, reaching a level of arousal they'd never felt before as light sprung forth from the pedestal.

Two Digimon rose from the pedestal and jumped towards the children. The first, a bird, began to speak. "My name is Hawkmon. I'm a Horny Bird digimon and will be your partner, Miyako!" Miyako looked down at Hawkmon's crotch, realizing that she had gotten a pretty impressive male digimon. Hawkmon seemed to understand her expression as he leapt on top of her and began pumping in and out of her pussy.

The other digimon, an armadillo turned to Iori. "And I'm Armadimon, a Horny Mammal digimon. I'll be fulfilling your needs, Iori." Iori sighed. He wished he had at least gotten a female armadillo. Armadimon put his front paws onto Iori's legs and began sucking his cock. Iori quickly changed his mind as he realized how much pleasure he was getting out of the blowjob.

Before the two could cum, though, the Digimon stepped off them. "Come on," Miyako moaned at Hawkmon. "I'm almost there." Hawkmon pointed at the Digimental. If you want to save your friends, you must insert that into your pussy before I finish." Miyako complied and Hawkmon thrust into her one more time as they both hit orgasm.

Hawkmon removed his dick to reveal the Digimental now stuck to it. A beam of light shot out from it, enveloping Hawkmon before dimming and revealing a new quadruped bird creature. "I am now Hornusmon, a Dominant Eagle digimon! I have evolved using the power of your strong heart and your wet pussy."

Iori then picked up his Digimental. "What do I do, Armadimon?" He watched as Armadimon turned around and pointed his ass toward Iori's crotch. "Just put it on your dick and ram it right in!" Iori complied and shot the object into his partner's ass with a blast of cum.

Another wave of light revealed a large insectoid digimon with drills on its face and arms. "I am now Dickmon, a Dominant Insect digimon! I have evolved using your vast knowledge and powerful sperm."

The two armor digimon stood up, readying to leave. Miyako, Sora, Hikari, Piyomon and Tailmon got onto Hornusmon's back. Hikari shivered as she felt Miyako's juices leaking under her. "It looked like you had a great time." Miyako reached her hand back into her pussy. "Yeah, but I can't wait to see Hornusmon fuck some ass!"

Sora turned to Piyomon and sighed. "Why couldn't I get a partner with a dick?" Piyomon frowned. "There's nothing a man can do that I can't, Sora!" Piyomon leapt at Sora and began licking her pussy. Hornusmon looked up. "You ladies better calm down, or you're going to make it hard for me to fly. He felt his member harden underneath the group.

Iori climbed up onto Dickmon's head while Takeru and Koushiro each boarded an arm. Tentomon and Patamon flew alongside. "You guys had better hold on tight. In fact, I have an idea." Dickmon lifted up each of his drills and inserted them into the backsides of his three passengers.

"Watch it, Dickmon!" Takeru grabbed his ass at the shock of the penetration, but settled back into a sitting position. "How come you never let me do that?" Patamon grinned at his partner. Dickmon's member hardened at the sound of the conversations above him. "Three nude guys on top of me! A wish come true!" The two Digimon took off.

"Let the two of us go! We never did anything!" Daisuke continued to struggle against his chains. The Kaiser laughed again and jumped down to a ledge near V-mon. "Don't worry; you'll only live to see me turn your partner into my sex slave!" The Kaiser removed V-mon's restraints and lifted his body in front of him. "Now, hold still." The Kaiser raised his dick to V-mon's ass.

"Red Balls!" The Kaiser was stopped as an elongated scrotum smacked into his member. The evil ring on his dick broke and he went limp. As the Kaiser screamed in embarrassment, the sack returned to Hornusmon. "Stay away from those two, you bastard!" The Kaiser groaned before jumping onto a nearby Airdramon. "Snimon, Mojyamon, Drimogemon, get them!"

The three digimon from earlier entered the canyon as the Kaiser escaped. "Penetration Rush!" Dickmon shot his drills at Daisuke and V-mon, who then dropped onto Hornusmon's back. Takeru and Hikari jumped down from their rides and ran to Daisuke. "Look what the Kaiser dropped!" They handed Daisuke's Digivice and shirt back to him.

"Alright V-mon, let's do this!" Daisuke slipped the Digimental back onto his member and entered V-mon, who quickly evolved to Fuckdramon. "Now, Fuckdramon! Let's get that son of a bitch!" Fuckdramon charged toward the Mojyamon, who was heading for them.

"Icicle Rod!" Mojyamon had transformed his member into solid ice, quickly ramming it into Fuckdramon's ass as he tried to dodge. "Now you've made me horny, you bastard! Feel the pain of my Fire Fucker!" Fuckdramon rammed his own flaming dick into Mojyamon, causing his evil ring to break.

Hornusmon was now chasing Snimon in the sky. As Hornusmon dodged the insect's sickles, the girls held onto him with one hand while using the other to masturbate. Snimon stopped to eye the girls. "What are you three doing? Do I turn you on that much?" Miyako stood up and smiled. "You wish, Bug Dick!" The three jumped onto Snimon's face as they hit orgasm, blinding him with a wave of pussy juices. He lost control as he shot his load across the canyon. "Now, Rapist Wing!" Hornusmon spun his wings into Snimon, before smacking his now hardened member into his dick, knocking the wind out of him and breaking the evil ring.

Hornusmon let out his load as the girls reboarded, letting his sperm cover them. "You really know how to finish someone off, girls." The three laughed as they looked down to see Dickmon chasing Drimogemon underground.

"Come back here and fight me like the horny mole that you are!" Dickmon was burrowing towards Drimogemon, with Iori, Koushiro and Takeru barely holding onto his back. Drimogemon turned around and smiled. "Screw Claw!" The mole started spinning his claws and rammed them up Dickmon's anal. "FUCK! That hurts like hell!"

As Dickmon fell to the ground, the three guys jumped off. Takeru turned to see Drimogemon's ass pointing into the air as he screwed the insect. "There you guys! Let's get him!" The three ran over and, all together, rammed their dicks into his ass. Drimogemon screamed in pain, before falling on his back, the boys barely moving out of the way.

His ass now pointed towards Dickmon, he gulped as he saw the bug raise his drills in the air. "Big Crack!" Dickmon screwed his own drill into Drimogemon, breaking the evil ring and sending him flying. "That's the last of the Kaiser's influence here, guys!"

"That's enough Mr. Fujiyama, I get it!" Taichi ran back into the computer room, locking the door behind him. He was, once again, entirely nude. As he sat down at the computer, the gate opened back up.

Out flew the seven, all landing on top of Taichi with their partners. "Get off! You're all crushing my dick!" The group quickly got off Taichi. Daisuke looked down at his own member. "Wow. It seems I lose more clothes each time I go there. Last time I came back with my shorts around my ankles. Now I have no shorts altogether." He looked at the others. Takeru and Hikari were also exposed from the waist down, and the rest of them were completely nude. Koushiro rolled his eyes. "Just be glad that you have clothes!" The group laughed as they looked at each other.

"So, who's in the mood for an orgy?"

To be continued…


	3. Ep 3: A Lewd Digitude

*Warning: This lemon takes place in an alternate 02 universe where sex takes place as often as breathing and in any and all public places. Even with kids.

Also, it's supposed to be pretty ridiculous, so don't expect anything serious.

A Lewd Digitude

In a dark bedroom, a mysterious youth worked in shadow, visible only due to the glow of his desktop computer screen. Wearing only the top half of a light gray private school uniform, the pants crumpled in a heap around his ankles, he groaned softly as each of his hands simultaneously performed a meticulous task. His right hand grasped the computer mouse, making minute changes to the design of a pair of familiar yellow goggles on the screen. Meanwhile, his left hand was balled into a fist around his eight-inch cock. He pumped it slowly and gently, being careful not to make himself cum before he finished with his design work. The tip glistened with precum as the boy grinned evilly.

Cut to the next day inside the Odaiba Elementary school computer room. Unbeknownst to the school's administration, a group of five monsters had hidden themselves in the room, awaiting the end of the school day so they could play with their human partners.

The veterans, Patamon and Tailmon had been going at it like animals all morning, Tailmon bent over on all fours atop a bookshelf while Patamon fucked her tight feline pussy with his sizeable Digi-dick. Meanwhile, the newer members of the team had reverted to their Baby stages, unable to pleasure themselves due to their lack of arms but aching for pleasure as they enviously watched their comrades cum for the tenth time.

Then the door swung open, revealing three of their human partners: Daisuke, Takeru and Hikari. Chibimon immediately leapt for his partner, grabbing onto Daisuke's shirt with his stubby arms and beginning to grind his little hips against the boy's stomach. "Daisuke, I've missed you so much! Fuck me already!" Chibimon slid down his partner's midsection to the waist band of his shorts, then gripped them with both nubs and dragged the garments to his feet.

Daisuke gasped as his hard cock sprung up in the open air. Chibimon giggled as he reached the floor and saw his partner was just as horny as him. "You're so hard, Daisuke!"

Daisuke blushed as he began to stroke his member. "I haven't cum all day, and I had to watch these two going at it in class…" He motioned toward Takeru and Hikari, who were still groping each other through their visibly disheveled clothing.

"I'll make you cum then, Daisuke!" Chibimon dropped to the floor and lied on his back, giving Daisuke a view of his small penis and butthole. Though he realized it was too small to penetrate, Daisuke still figured he could get off with Chibimon, and he dropped to his knees in order to start grinding his cock against the baby dragon's.

Meanwhile Upamon and Poromon were only ticked off more as they watched their friend get satisfaction. "Where are Miyako and Iori?" they shouted in unison, aching to get fucked by their partners.

Takeru managed to answer the question while busy fingering Hikari through her shorts. "I don't know about Iori, but I know Miyako was stopping by her parents' store for some goodies."

As if on cue, the door slid open a second time and the eldest member of the team entered, already naked and covered in fresh cum and carrying a shopping bag full of sex toys. Miyako moaned a bit as she dropped them to the classroom floor, squeezing her legs together to stop more cum from leaking out of her pussy.

"I got these for you guys to try out!" she said excitedly and smirked as the Digimon began to gather around the bag. Poromon and Upamon stared in awe at the collection of dildos and vibrators and fleshlights, and the pink bird Digimon gasped as he turned one large pink vibrator on and felt it massage his cock and balls. "Try this out!" He beckoned for Upamon to join him, and the other baby Digimon began to moan excitedly as he joined his friend atop the shaking toy.

Tailmon rolled her eyes at the display as Patamon began to try out a fleshlight, keeping to the shelf and passively rubbing one claw up and down her leaking pussy. 'You guys are so immature. I don't need fancy toys to get off…"

Hikari giggled at her partner's suspicious attitude. She enjoyed watching the Digimon try out the goodies as she felt Takeru slip her shorts and panties off. The boy had found some fancy ribbed condoms among the sex toys and pulled his cock out to try one on. Hikari moaned just from imagining the feeling inside her as she stared at it stretched over the boy's eight-inch dick poking out of his fly. He grinned as he stroked it a bit, planning to put those ribs to good use.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was too busy humping against Chibimon to make use of the toys, but he was still in awe of the selection. "You're so lucky to get free sex toys from your parents' shop, Miyako!"

Miyako frowned and rolled her eyes. "They're not totally free you know! I had to work hard for these." Daisuke looked up and finally noticed her lack of clothing and the cum dripping all over her. He smirked as he enjoyed the view. "What kind of work is that?"

Miyako began to grope one breast and finger her leaking sex as she remembered how she spent her afternoon. "First my big brother had me demonstrate the ribbed condoms by fucking me in front of the store, and then he let our customers try out some of the toys on me at the counter."

Daisuke and Miyako both continued to moan as they imagined the scene, and Daisuke quickly came all over Chibimon's belly and face as a result. He sat back on his knees as he wiped his dick off "By the way, do you know where Iori is?"

Miyako paused her own self pleasure to think. "Hmm, I think he was still finishing his lunch when I last saw him."

Sure enough, Iori was sitting in his classroom, staring at the last remaining cherry tomato in his lunch tray as he rolled it around with his fork. One side of the tomato was splattered in fresh cum, the result of two of Iori's classmates fucking bent over his desk at the start of lunch. His teacher had assured him he didn't need to finish every bit, but Iori's late father had always reminded him not to let good food go to waste, and he was working up the nerve to swallow the leftover spunk of his classmate.

Back in the computer lab, Miyako suggested the group should watch some television while they waited for Iori, and she turned on a local news station on one of the computers. Daisuke stood up and stepped out of his fallen shorts to get a closer look and Hikari and Takeru huddled closer as well, Hikari stroking Takeru's ribbed condom-clad cock while he pumped his fingers in and out of her bare pussy.

The news report was about a local child prodigy who had recently won a computer programming contest. One Ken Ichijouji had developed the most detailed and complex erotic video game in existence. The young female reporter asked the boy how he had managed the feat, blushing as he sat at his computer naked from the waist down, stroking his massive cock as he responded.

"The mistake most of my competitors made was failing to pleasure themselves appropriately. Some would hold off on jerking off to their work until they were finished, leaving them frustrated throughout the experience. Others couldn't help themselves and finished themselves too early, leaving them exhausted and rushing to get the programming over with once they were no longer horny. I however made sure to stroke myself from the very beginning, but being sure to keep myself going for the entire process, bringing myself to the edge of my climax and then slowing down. It kept me excited to create new sexual experiences until I had constructed the perfect game."

As Ken returned to his computer, the clearly aroused reporter began to list the boy genius's other accomplishments, including lasting the longest in a jerk-off marathon and even being a soccer star. Previously filmed footage showed Ken in his soccer uniform, pleasuring three of his school's cheerleaders at once after winning a major game.

As the report ended, each of the chosen children commented on how amazing Ken is. Daisuke's cock had returned to full size from watching the cheerleader orgy, and he expressed how he'd like to play soccer with him.

"It's amazing that such a person can really exist, excelling at all of those things while only being our age." The group turned to find that Iori had entered the room while they were watching, and they all couldn't help but wonder why his mouth was covered in cum. Before anyone could ask, an annoyed Miyako began to complain.

"That Ken isn't really that great! I've programmed a few sex games of my own!" She squeezed her clit between two fingers anxiously as it became clear how jealous she was of the prodigy. Daisuke just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you can't play sports or bang cheerleaders like he can."

As the group continued to argue, Tailmon rolled her eyes and leapt off the shelf, having just fingered herself to another orgasm. "Can we talk about this Ken guy later? We should get to the Digital World and see what the Kaiser's up to!"

At that very moment, Ken was returning to his apartment building. As he stopped outside of the elevator doors, he looked down to find a neighbor's puppy holding tight to his left leg, humping it energetically. Ken grimaced at the lewd pet defiling his clothing, and immediately swung his leg to fling it off. Spotting a sperm stain already left on the expensive material, Ken groaned in annoyance as he stormed into the elevator.

He was still visibly angry when his mother greeted him in their apartment and he ignored her request he join his parents for dinner as he made a beeline for his bedroom and slammed the door. Mrs. Ichijouji knew she shouldn't bother her son when he was working on his programs, and so she didn't even bother to ask what the strange noise and flash of light were shortly after he disappeared into his bedroom.

An Elecmon dashed through the forest of the Digital World, dodging a whip as he desperately tried to escape from the Digimon Kaiser behind him. Clad in his usual minimalist outfit of a cape, goggles, gloves, boots and a black cock ring, the evil human laughed as he chased his new prey. "Tuskmon, chase it down!" The boy leapt onto the shoulders of a large green bipedal dinosaur with two curled horns on its shoulders. An Evil Ring was wrapped around its arm, and its massive green cock was throbbing with arousal.

The dinosaur Digimon followed its master's orders unwaveringly, and the Kaiser smirked as it caught up to the Elecmon within seconds. Moments later, the feathered mammal Digimon found itself dropped into a cage in the Kaiser's coliseum, where it immediately spotted another of its species charging toward it. It took a moment before the captive noticed the black ring and massive boner on the second Elecmon though, and it cowered in fear as its mind-controlled brethren started to pound him from behind.

High on the coliseum wall, the Kaiser laughed and stroked his leaking erection on his throne, shouting commands to improve the performance. "Now, flip him over so I can see him shoot his load all over his own face!" He laughed as the Elecmon were forced to follow his directions. In the bushes just behind the throne, a trio of Gottsumon cowered while watching the poor Elecmon spray his own face with gooey cum.

"That horrible Digimon Kaiser! How can he do this to those poor Digimon!" Another Gottsumon shook his head. "We need to do something about this!" The first objected, noting how weak they were in comparison to the Kaiser's army. Meanwhile, the third Gottsumon couldn't help but touch his own stony erection as the Elecmon continued. He was embarrassed to be turned on by such a sick display, but his body couldn't help becoming aroused. Unfortunately, he let a loud moan slip out, and all three Digimon yelped in fear as the Kaiser spotted them and drew his whip. One Gottsumon managed to escape, but the other two soon found themselves in the center of the arena, black rings on their midsections and grinding their stone cocks against each other until they splattered themselves in the face for their new master's amusement.

Though the Kaiser's attention was entirely focused on the show, the green insect Digimon by his side couldn't take his eyes off his master's massive erection. Wormmon stroked himself in perfect synch with his beloved Ken-chan, moaning as he mumbled to himself about how he wished he could make Ken-chan happy by himself.

Meanwhile, the chosen children arrived in a forest not far from the coliseum. Immediately they took notice that the three Baby-level Digimon had returned to their evolved forms, and Hawkmon and Armadimon quickly took advantage of their developed limbs to give each other a pair of much-needed handjobs, having pushed themselves to the edge with that vibrator back in the classroom.

As his friends laughed and watched the horny display, Daisuke was the first to realize their digivices were beeping, and he pulled up the map on the screen, realizing it had detected a new Digimental somewhere nearby. "Guys, this thing's picking up an additional Digimental!"

Takeru was the first to respond, expressing his confusion between moans as Hikari continued to play with the latex ribs on his shaft. "But we've already found one for each of the new kids. If there's another, does that mean there are more chosen children?"

Miyako grinned as she considered the news. "I sure hope so! I could definitely use another dick to play with!" Her fingers passively explored her lower lips as she expressed her excitement. Likewise, Iori couldn't help but touch the bulge in his pants. "Maybe we'll get someone else my age…"

As the group began to head in the direction of the signal, the Digimon Kaiser's Digivice detected them entering his territory, and he began to make preparations for confronting them.

"Why do you keep ruining my fun?!" The kids stopped suddenly as the Kaiser appeared to materialize out of thin air in front of them, his arms crossed smugly in front of his bare chest and his black ring-clad cock glistening with precum. "Only the chosen should be able to play with the digital world! Why do you keep meddling?!"

Daisuke balled his hands into fists and scowled at the Digimon slave driver. "You monster! The digital world isn't something you get to mess around with!" He rushed forward and swung his leg upward, intending to kick the mysterious boy in his exposed ball sack. Surprisingly, his foot swung right through the Kaiser's midsection, throwing the gogglehead off balance and knocking him on his own bare ass. The Kaiser laughed as it became clear to the group that he was merely a hologram.

As Daisuke rubbed his butt and rose back to his feet, Hikari was the next to speak. "If you're truly a chosen child like us, then it's your job to protect the digital world so it can be a free place for the Digimon to eat and play and fuck!" The Kaiser laughed again, though this time it came from a different direction. The kids turned to find the real villain standing on the shoulder of a massive red tyrannosaurus. "You're all such naïve little sluts! You want to be free to fuck on your own terms, but the digital world is my own personal orgy paradise! Once I get these evil rings around you, you'll only fuck for my amusement!" He gripped his cock and waved it boastfully before pointing at the kids. "Tyrannomon, take them out!"

As the Tyrannomon began to advance, the kids were quick to react, retrieving their Digimentals. Daisuke placed his on the end of his cock before thrusting into V-mon's ass, and Miyako fucked herself with hers as Hawkmon thrust inside her pussy. The Kaiser and Tyrannomon were briefly blinded by a burst of light before the freshly evolved Fuckdramon and Hornusmon came into view.

The two armor Digimon leapt into action. "Cock Fire!" Fuckdramon's erection glowed with a flaming aura before globs of flaming semen burst out of the tip. Tyrannomon shrugged off the attack before catching a pair of red stretched out balls approaching from the other side. Hornusmon frowned as his Red Balls attack was immediately countered, but before he could be dragged in by the dinosaur, another load of flaming cum took Tyrannomon by surprise, allowing the Dominant Eagle Digimon to deliver another blow with his huge balls.

Barely managing to dodge the assault while standing on his minion's shoulder, the Kaiser realized he'd need some extra firepower. "Come on out, Tyrannomon army!" On cue, an additional four dinosaurs emerged from the trees, all sporting black rings and pulsating boners. The chosen children all stood in awe as they realized they were outnumbered, but Fuckdramon and Hornusmon charged forward.

Prepared to join his allies in battle, Armadimon bent over in front of his partner, presenting his tight armadillo ass. "Make me evolve, Iori!" Iori nodded and lowered his pants before placing his own Digimental on his cock head. One buttfuck and blinding flash later and Dickmon had leapt into battle. Meanwhile, Patamon and Tailmon found themselves completely useless, diving out of the way of the Tyrannomon's fireballs as their allies did all of the fighting.

"Ugh, why can't we just evolve and join them?!" Tailmon groaned as she hid behind a tree. The Kaiser laughed as he spotted the two. "My dark Digivice prevents real evolution you morons! And this perverted armor crap can never defeat me!" He pointed his cock at the cowering Digimon. "Tyrannomon! Focus your assault on those two!"

"Grab them and run!" Takeru shouted as he rushed toward Patamon. Hikari followed his lead and picked up Tailmon. Iori rushed past them holding his Digivice, his lowered pants falling off along the way as his spent cock swayed with each step. "Let's head for the Digimental!" Meanwhile, Daisuke and Miyako continued rooting for the three armor Digimon as they kept the Tyrannomon busy. "Udjat Jizz!" Hornusmon shouted while spraying a load all over the closest Tyrannomon. As the hypnotic jizz covered his eyes, the Tyrannomon rushed forward in a blind rage, intending to penetrate the bird's ass but accidentally ramming into the butt of another Tyrannomon. Both were then bombarded by another load of Fuckdramon's Cock Fire, while a third Tyrannomon felt the fury of Dickmon's Big Crack in his tight anal.

Takeru, Hikari and Iori soon spotted a small cave entrance up ahead, and dashed inside just before a burst of flame could roast their asses. The Tyrannomon chasing them rounded the corner just missing them dive into the rock wall, and wandered past confused as to where its prey went.

Once inside, the group quickly noticed not one but two Digimentals sitting on a stone ledge, and approached them. "It's no use!" Hikari sighed. "Without more kids to claim these and their Digimon partners, the Kaiser will turn us all into sex slaves…"

"Hold on, Hikari, look!" Takeru was a lot more optimistic as he pointed to the symbols on the strange objects, revealing they matched Takeru and Hikari's own crests of hope and light respectively. "Maybe we can lift them after all!" Knowing their friends were in danger not too far away, the two wasted no time approaching the relics and lifting them. As they smiled at each other victoriously, they suddenly felt a surge of intense arousal through their whole bodies, and their digivices transformed into the new style matching their friends'. Likewise, their partner Digimon felt hornier than ever, Patamon's erection beginning to throb obscenely and Tailmon's pussy leaking like crazy.

Patamon flew over to the stone ledge, pointing his ass up at his partner and begging to feel his dick inside of him. Understanding what to do, Takeru placed the Digimental of hope on the end of his cock and gripped the ledge before ramming straight into his partner's horny butt. They both gasped in intense pleasure, Patamon going insane from the extra pleasure caused by the ribbed condom. Meanwhile, a jealous Hikari wished she had gotten to feel those ridges in her heated pussy, but her horny kitty quickly stole her attention as she positioned herself in the 69 position atop her, placing the Digimental of light in her human partner's leaking cunny before assaulting her lower lips with both cat claws and tongue. Hikari struggled to lap up all of her partner's horny juices as she felt herself explode in pleasure. At the same time, Takeru's most powerful orgasm yet tore straight through the condom and flooded Patamon's ass.

Iori couldn't help but stroke his own erection as he watched the usual beams of light envelop the action as two new armor evolutions formed. In the place of Patamon was a large winged horse with an appropriately hung cock. "Takeru, your lustful hope and ribbed pleasure has allowed me to become the Horny Beast Penisusmon!" Tailmon meanwhile had become a pure white sphinx with large perky tits. "And Hikari's not-so-innocent light and impossibly tight pussy has turned me into the Horny Beast NeferTittymon!"

Still insatiably horny, Hikari climbed onto the sphinx Digimon's back, wrapping her arms around the cat's generous titties and humping her juice stained nether regions against the Digimon's back. Just as Takeru was about to climb onto his partner's back, the Pegasus objected. "I fly far too fast for you to be safe up there, you'll have to secure yourself beneath me." Unsure what he meant, Takeru approached the sitting Penisusmon and embraced his front with both his arms and legs. Without warning, the horse thrust his massive horse cock into his partner's ass, destroying his shorts completely and instantly causing the boy to fire a load of hot cum all over his own shirt as his partner stood up, Takeru "plugged" in place hanging beneath him.

Then the two quadrupeds took off, flying back toward the edge of the forest where they left their friends. As they approached, they found the other two chosen children backed against the edge of a cliff. All five Tyrannomon were approaching, stroking their cocks menacingly the whole time. V-mon, Hawkmon and Armadimon were all unconscious, t-rex cum leaking from their asses and their faces and bellies splattered with their own loads. Fearing it was the end, Miyako grinded herself against Daisuke's erection, aching to have one last hot orgasm before falling to her doom.

"Juicy Semen Bind!" The two kids looked up to see the newly evolved horse and sphinx briefly grind against each other in the air. As they separated, a mixture of NeferTittymon's pussy juices and Takeru's and Penisusmon's fresh cum formed a long strand between them, glistening as the two Digimon wrapped it around the entire herd of Tyrannomon. Unable to move, the five dinosaurs were at the mercy of their finishing moves. "Semen Rain!" Penisusmon shouted as he pumped in and out of Takeru's ass rapidly before pulling out and firing the resulting load of hot horse cum all over three of the Tyrannomon, melting through their evil rings. Takeru couldn't stop moaning as the sudden fuck caused him to coat himself with yet another load of his own cream.

"Nile Titties!" The remaining two controlled Tyrannomon were unable to look away as NeferTittymon's bouncing breasts fired hot pink lasers from her rock hard nipples, cracking the last two rings and neutralizing the threat once and for all.

As the dinosaurs collapsed from exhaustion, their erections beginning to subside, the Kaiser cursed the kids for another humiliating defeat and escaped. Their mission complete, the five kids and their partners returned home.

Back in the computer lab, the kids couldn't help but question the Kaiser's motives. As Hikari sat in a computer chair, still naked from the waist down and being eaten out by Tailmon, she mused on the Kaiser's appearance. "He looked like he was just about our age… How could a kid like us want to use the digital world just to make his own personal sex slaves?" Also naked from the waist down, Daisuke was enjoying staring at the horny Hikari while pounding the totally naked Miyako bent over the desk. "Don't worry, Hikari! I'll fuck the Kaiser in the ass until he's so sore he'll never want to watch Digimon fuck again!"

Meanwhile, Upamon had taken advantage of Iori's own lack of pants to test out another one of Miyako's toys, a vibrating cock ring. Iori held tight onto the edges of his chair while Upamon bounced up and down on his vibrating member. "Mmmm, I'm just glad all of our Digimon can finally fight the Kaiser…" He moaned deeply as the cock ring caused him to fire a milky load into Upamon's asshole. "…i-isn't that right, Miyako?"

As Daisuke filled her leaking pussy up with his hot load, Miyako had an idea. "Actually, I think it's kind of like an adventure game!" Everyone looked at her a bit confused. "Like, the Kaiser's a big boss, so we all need to work together and fuck him over and over until he's drenched in cum and can't cum anymore himself!" Iori blushed at the idea of a gangbang. "…I'm not sure I can deal with brutality like that… What do you think Takeru?"

The entire group turned to their last team member, wearing the tattered remains of his shorts and a broken ribbed condom on his semihard cock. His entire body was still covered in his own jizz and his ass was throbbing from taking Penisusmon's horse cock so many times. Between groans of pain, he gave his opinion. "If that gangbang feels anything like what Patamon did to me, the Kaiser will surrender in no time…


	4. Ep 4: Rock Hard Vegimon

*Warning: This lemon takes place in an alternate 02 universe where sex takes place as often as breathing and in any and all public places. Even with kids.

Also, it's supposed to be pretty ridiculous, so don't expect anything serious.

Rock Hard Vegimon

"Horny Flame! Agumon finished pumping his cock as a flaming burst of cum shot forth from the tip, destroying the bars on a cell containing a group of cum-covered Gottsumon. "V-mon Cock!" The blue dragon Digimon thrust himself through the air, raging erection first as he destroyed a second set of bars in the Digimon Kaiser's coliseum, freeing the remaining prisoners. The Gottsumon were still rubbing their aching asses as they received their freedom from the daily rapes by the Kaiser's evil ring controlled minions.

The two partner Digimon and the rescued rock monsters joined up with their allies: Daisuke, Takeru, Hikari, Iori and Taichi and the other partner Digimon. Daisuke pumped his fist in the air as he celebrated their victory. "I wish I could see the Kaiser's dick go totally limp when he finds out we stole some more of his entertainment!"

However, the other kids didn't look quite as victorious. Takeru contemplated the situation. "Something's not right here. Usually when we enter the Kaiser's territory we all lose an article of clothing or two, and at least one of us gets an assfull of one of his minions' Digi-cum…" Hikari nodded, noting that every single one of them was spotless with the exception of Agumon's own cum still dripping from his tip. "Do you think he's focusing on a new location?"

Hikari's big brother interrupted. "We can worry about that later. We should get back to the school before Koushirou and Miyako get a chance to cover the computer in cum." The others nodded in agreement, and they herded the escaped prisoners back the way they came to return through the gate. On the way however, Tailmon suddenly noticed a strange black object in the distance. She couldn't help but rub a single claw against her slit as she realized it was shaped like a huge thick black cock jutting out of the hillside.

Meanwhile in the mountain city of Santa Genitalia, the Kaiser was erecting an identical phallic obelisk, putting the region under his control as he addressed Gabumon and the Gazimon citizens. The newly enslaved residents were surrounded by an army of evil-ring clad Vegimon, each of them casually stroking their erections with their long slender vine arms, aching for permission to fuck their canine slaves.

"Citizens of Santa Genitalia, you are nothing more than my playthings! You will spend your days imprisoned, to be released only to put on a show for my sexual pleasure! It's up to you whether that show is some softcore action with your friends, or a hardcore tentacle rape by your Vegimon captors! So be on your best behavior!"

Back at the kids' school, Miyako and Koushirou were already complaining. Their friends had returned to find Miyako naked from the waist down and grinding against Koushirou's lap right in front of the computer, and Taichi had told them to cut it out. "Come on Taichi, why do you always have to cockblock me?!" Taichi rolled his eyes. "Weren't you the one who flipped out over us damaging the computer with cum in the first place?"

Miyako immediately changed the subject. "Well you're the one parading cum-covered rock monsters in here!" Hikari spoke up. "There was nowhere else for them to go! They need somewhere safe to rest their sore butts!" Iori chimed in. "Besides, we've discussed a maneuver to keep them from looking conspicuous." On cue, the Gottsumon all posed in various sexual poses and froze in place. One was sitting cross legged on the floor with his stony dick in his hand. Another was bent over on a shelf while a second rubbed his cock on the first one's butt. Next to them was a pair 69ing.

"This way they'll all just look like avant-garde sex sculptures." Iori looked pretty proud of his idea as he absentmindedly rubbed his bulge while admiring the arousing poses. Koushirou sighed. "I guess that'll work, but don't blame me if that pervert Fujiyama-sensei tries to have his way with them anyway…"

Remembering why he had gotten angry in the first place, Koushirou groped his own pants bulge, slightly damp with Miyako's pussy juice, and came up with the perfect excuse to be alone with her again. "Miyako, I just remembered I want to have a look at your Digivice at my house." Not taking the hint, Miyako looked confused. "Why do you need to see it?" Koushirou groaned as he realized he needed to be a bit more explicit. "Because these old models (he motioned toward Taichi) aren't giving me any help opening the digital gate (he opened his legs to make his bulge more prominent). I'd like to study how those new models (he lowered his eyes toward Miyako's bare pussy) can open up a closed gate (he thrust his hips suggestively)."

"Bingo!" Miyako yelled a little too loudly as she finally caught his drift, and they both said so long to the others as they left for Koushirou's place.

Back in the Santa Genitalia prison, Gabumon could see the Kaiser mounting his mobile throne to leave for another region. A smooth stone cock emerged from the center of the throne and the Kaiser gasped as it filled his ass upon sitting down. A group of Vegimon lifted the throne up to carry him away, with two using their vines to pleasure their master's throbbing boner as they moved.

"Now that the guards are gone, it's time to escape!" Gabumon rallied the imprisoned Gazimon and approached the cell's entrance. He had a female Gazimon bend over in front of him. "Pussy Fire!" Gabumon shouted as his cock was engulfed in blue flames, which he quickly rammed into the Gazimon's waiting cunt. The Gazimon screamed in both pain and intense pleasure as she rocketed toward and through the bars, her pussy glowing blue the entire time.

The other Gazimon began to celebrate as they poured out through the hole in the bars, helping their friend up as she recovered from her burning orgasm. Gabumon rushed ahead to lead them, only to be met by a nasty surprise as a thick spikey appendage smacked him in the balls, knocking him to the ground in pain.

"Haha, think you could get past old RedVegimon, huh slave?!" Gabumon looked up to see the appendage's owner, a larger red variation on the standard Vegimon, its tentacles ending in the spiky round things that he had just been assaulted with. "Well it looks like we'll have to make an example out of you then! The punishment for an escape attempt is 100 blows!" Gabumon was mortified as he imagined getting smacked in the balls an additional 99 times, but things got even worse as two other Vegimon wrapped their tentacles around him and repositioned him face down, his ass pointed into the air facing RedVegimon.

"One!" Then Gabumon felt the thick thorny appendage enter his tight reptile anus. The spikes were softer than he expected, but still rough going in on such a thick instrument. He groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his cock hardened beneath him. "This won't be too bad after all…" he thought. "Now that it's inside, it won't be nearly as bad pumping in and out." Gabumon's fears returned as he felt the limb retract completely, the entire thing leaving his ass before slamming back in for round two. The pain of the spiky fruit stretching his asshole open each time began to drive him insane, aching for it to just stay inside him each time before it pulled back out. Each of the 100 blows was really two, one attack going in and another going back out. Gabumon began to crawl away, using what little strength he had to head toward the edge of the town, though RedVegimon only laughed at his feeble escape attempts and followed, keeping up his count and assaults.

Luckily for Gabumon, RedVegimon misjudged the structural integrity of the cliff they were on, and it cracked beneath the tortured Digimon as they both reached the edge, allowing the reptile to fall into the soft water below while his torturer quickly jumped back to avoid the fall. "Well, he's too weak to find help anyway!" RedVegimon laughed as he turned back to his audience of guards and prisoners.

Crawling out of the river below, Gabumon used the last of his strength to crawl to a digital gate, calling his partner Yamato's name before passing out, giving him peace as he started to dream of Yamato's thick lubed up cock filling his aching butt instead of those horrible tentacles.

At that moment, Yamato was performing on stage with his band the Teenage Wolves. Performing for an audience of lusty schoolgirls from his junior high, the teen heartthrob sang and played guitar at the front of the stage, his pants and boxer briefs around his ankles already from an overly excited girl's attempt to give him a blowjob mid-song. His bassist Takashi was in a similar position, though his cock was already soft and leaking excess cum due to his fangirl finishing the job. Yamato's rod was throbbing from seeing his bandmate get off and was aching for some real action of his own. Akira the drummer and Yutaka on the keyboard could only glare at the far more popular members of their group at the front of the stage, barely focusing on their instruments as their cocks pressed tightly against their school pants.

Following the show, Yamato met with his little brother backstage as he idly stroked his aching penis. Takeru had arrived to discuss a new location to keep their supposed avant garde sex statues, but he was barely able to focus on the topic at hand as he steadily grew to full length in his shorts while watching his big bro pump away. Yamato was just about to give in and ask his little bro for a quick suck when a cute fangirl rushed up to him.

"That was a great show, Yamato! Would you mind signing my back?" The fangirl immediately removed her shirt, revealing a great set of perky tits as she turned around. "Anything for a fan" Yamato replied, though he wished he could be looking at her front instead of her back as he took out a marker to write. Moving close to sign his name, his throbbing erection immediately began to rub against her ass, before he manually had to lower it to slide against her wet pussy lips exposed beneath her skirt. "What's your name by the way?" he finally bothered to ask while already practically inside her.

"Jun Motomiya. I was way in the back at the show, but if I were up front I swear I woulda made you cum right there all over the audience instead of leaving you hanging like that lazy bitch who pantsed you!" Yamato smiled as he wrote his message. "So I don't suppose you'd object to a little action right here?" Without even saying a word, Jun responded by reaching behind herself and grasping Yamato's cock. Though he expected her to help him enter her pussy, he was surprised when she instead pushed him to the floor, before turning around and climbing onto his skyward pointing erection. She sat on top of him cowgirl style, giving him a great view of her bouncing boobs as she rode him slowly, driving him wild with anticipation for his orgasm.

As the two began to moan, Takeru suddenly realized where he had heard her name before. "Jun, would you happen to be Daisuke Motomiya's older brother?" Jun nodded. "And you must be Yamato's little bro. You're just as cute!" She moaned a bit more then leaned forward as she sped up her rhythm. "How about you come around back and give me your signature as well, and maybe something extra?" She winked as she reached back to spread her ass cheeks slightly, giving Takeru more than enough of a hint.

The younger boy picked up the marker Yamato had dropped and pulled his cock from his fly as he prepared to use both on the slutty fangirl. He didn't like to take his shorts off completely lately. He had already lost three good pairs during their recent adventures, and he wasn't as keen on being stripped of his nice clothing as his friends seemed to be. As he added his name beneath Yamato's, he thrust deep into her tight anal, groaning in ecstasy at what was possibly the tightest hole he had ever stuck his dick in. Though Jun was still riding Yamato pretty slowly, Takeru was in too much of a hurry to enjoy her butt and started pounding away at high speed.

"Ah, you guys feel sooo good. It's too bad Daisuke isn't as good in bed as you two. I'd love to have brothers as skilled at fucking a girl as you instead of that lazy perv. He always cums inside me long before I'm even close!" In comparison, Jun had already orgasmed just from feeling both boys inside her, their cocks almost rubbing together on the walls between her two passages.

Just then, both Takeru's D-terminal and Yamato's Digivice began to beep, and they checked to see that an SOS signal was coming from the digital world. Just then, Takeru realized Jun's tight butt was too much for him and he exploded inside her, her ass still leaking his cum as he pulled out. "I'm sorry Jun but there's an emergency! We have to get going right now!" Jun frowned adorably as she climbed off of Yamato's dick, sad to see them go but understanding. Yamato on the other hand was right on the verge of exploding inside her, and his cock head was swollen and purple, just begging for release as he reluctantly climbed to his feet again and followed his little brother, hoping he could get some more action once they got to the school.

As Miyako was still AWOL with Koushirou, the remaining four classmates and Yamato entered the digital gate without her, Hikari giggling as she saw Takeru's cum-stained cock still hanging out of his shorts. Daisuke could only glare in jealousy at the sign his rival for love was still getting way more action than him.

Upon arriving in the digital world, Yamato immediately rushed toward the weakened Gabumon, immediately recognizing the signs of abuse on his tight butthole. "Gabumon?! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Gabumon was just waking up and smiled upon seeing his beloved Yamato's face. "It's alright now that you're here, Yamato…" Putting soothing Gabumon over his need to get off, Yamato carefully swiped some of the generous supply of leaking precum off his throbbing member and slowly pushed his sticky fingers inside his partner's red asshole, massaging it with the lubricant in order to stifle the pain. It only took a few pumps to finish the partner Digimon off, and Gabumon moaned as he fired a hot load onto his chest, before using his newfound strength to stand up.

"It's terrible Yamato! The Digimon Kaiser built that horrible tower and is using it to enslave the Digimon of Santa Genitalia!" The lizard pointed toward the massive black cock standing at the top of the mountain. The tower was pulsing with thick veins of energy down its shaft, and the glans seemed to spark with a dark energy coming from the pee slit at the tip. Tailmon spoke up. "There was one of those at the coliseum where we freed the Gottsumon as well!"

Daisuke immediately tried to take charge of the situation. "Alright, so the plan is we armor evolve our partners, defeat the evil ring Digimon, free the prisoners and then destroy that ugly tower!" Takeru however shook his head. "That's too risky Daisuke. We risk hurting the enslaved citizens if we evolve. Let's come up with a stealthier plan." Daisuke was shocked as Hikari and Iori immediately rallied around Takeru and began to discuss a stealth entrance.

Patamon was the one who came up with the perfect solution. "How about we chain you guys and Gabumon up like you're prisoners, and we wear fake evil rings to trick the Vegimon into thinking we captured you?" The others all agreed with the idea, but Tailmon pointed out a flaw. "Won't they be suspicious of their appearance though? We'll have to make them look like we punished them since they put up a fight."

Armadimon smirked. "We'll have to strip a few of you, and make sure you all have cum leaking out of your asses like we gave you all a good buttfuck for insubordination!" Yamato grinned as he realized he would finally get some help getting off. "So you'll buttfuck all of us?"

Gabumon interjected. "You don't have to do that for us Yamato! We can just fuck one or two of the others and then spread the cum around afterward." Yamato groaned as he realized he was cockblocked again, and the Digimon began to plan out who would get their holes stuffed for real.

Twenty minutes later, the Vegimon guards saw a line of humans approaching the gate, their arms tied behind their backs and a long chain connecting them with clamps around their arms and the cocks of the four human boys and Gabumon. Daisuke rubbed his bare ass, getting cum on his fingers as he pretended it hurt from a fuck he didn't really get. Takeru was faking his pain as well, but he was legitimately annoyed that he had lost another good pair of shorts as he was stripped from the waist down to look convincing. Meanwhile Hikari and Iori had taken the actual punishment, both stripped totally naked and covered from head to toe in Digi-cum. Hikari realized she was likely to get most of the action as she had two holes to fill, but she was still a little embarrassed by the complete nudity, having not had her bare titties exposed in a long time. Iori had been caught by surprise a bit more than Hikari, but he knew Armadimon really loved to get a piece of his ass and the other Digimon were quick to join in, tearing his clothing to shreds and dumping cum down his throat and into his tight asshole. By the time they were finished there was more than enough to swipe off his spent body and apply to the other guys.

Yamato was of course the most annoyed however, as he was still just as horny as ever, the shackle around his cock just barely pleasuring him while keeping him on the edge of his long-awaited climax. Though he had protested that he deserved no better treatment than the younger kids, Gabumon had insisted he spread Iori's excess cum on his ass as gently as possible, leaving the junior high kid once again unfulfilled.

The Vegimon laughed as they saw the cum-stained group. "Well if it isn't Gabumon?! Good job collecting these sorry excuses for sluts!" V-mon elected to speak for the group. "It was no problem, sir. We caught them trying to sneak back in and free the others but we stopped them and gave them all a good fucking!" The Vegimon turned and led the procession into the city, one of them groaning about how he wished he had gotten the chance to have his way with him instead, passively stroking his engorged member with one tentacle. Yamato would have begged for the Vegimon to go ahead and do so if it wouldn't have immediately blown their cover.

The kids all winced in pain as they were thrown into the cells. "Try and rest up for tomorrow sluts! RedVegimon will give you his famous hundred blows _each_ first thing in the morning!" The Vegimon laughed as they closed the door, before turning to find the four supposed captors removing their fake rings. The guards were incapacitated in seconds, with Tailmon using her patented Neko Balls Punch to deal with most of them. The foursome then broke down the door again as cheers erupted by the captured Gazimon who got their second taste of freedom as they escaped along with the kids, who dropped their fake chains in the cell.

As the party approached the stairway back to the gate however, they found an increased force of Vegimon guarding the exit. "I guess it's time to evolve!" Daisuke retrieved his Digimental and began to place it on his hardening cock when Yamato grabbed his arm. "I told you that wouldn't be safe! We should head for the cliff at the other side of the city and see if we can escape there instead." Daisuke grumbled as the rest of the group immediately followed their senior in the opposite direction. "He's just jealous I was about to get some sweet V-mon ass and he's still stuck on the edge." Daisuke mumbled to himself. While the other kids seemed completely oblivious to Yamato's situation, Daisuke knew a pair of blue balls when he saw one. He had some real experience getting left unsatisfied whenever he let his sister Jun talk him into letting her blow him.

As they scaled the cliff, Takeru suddenly remembered the encounter he had had with Daisuke's sister before the emergency message interrupted. "Oh, Daisuke, we met your sister at Yamato's concert right before we came to the school." Daisuke groaned. 'Really? I bet Jun fucked you and complained about my tiny dick the whole time…" Takeru frowned. "She was really polite actually, although I heard you like to cum inside her and fall asleep without getting her off. What's that about?"

Daisuke was annoyed Jun was bringing his rival into this. "Yeah well it's what she deserves! She always sucks me until I'm about to explode and then finds some excuse to leave me hanging. I'm just returning the favor when I finish as fast as I can…"

Yamato had heard enough and turned around to get all up in Daisuke's face. "Don't ever talk about your family that way you ungrateful jackass! I'll fuck you in the ass until you've drenched yourself in your own cum if you say another word!" Though Yamato really was passionate about family due to his parents' divorce, he was especially incensed at the moment due to the fact that Jun was the only person who seemed to care about his desperate need to cum that day. He also really wanted to fuck Daisuke's ass and finally satisfy his blue balls.

In came Takeru, cockblocking like a pro again. "Hold on, Yamato! You wouldn't really rape Daisuke just for saying shit like that, would you?" Yamato didn't like to upset his little brother and was forced to back down. "Yeah, you're right. Just fucking change the subject at least…" The group turned and continued to climb until they reached the edge of the highest cliff on the far side of town from the gate. It was only then that they realized there was no path down on this side. They were facing a sheer cliff face and long drop.

Before they could even suggest finding a rope however, the group heard the telltale cackle of RedVegimon, and turned to confront the Kaiser's army of Vegimon. "Thought you could trick us and escape, huh?" He laughed and held up his pointy arms. "I guess we'll just have to do the 100 blows right here, right now." V-mon gritted his teeth and charged right at the leader, but RedVegimon was too fast. "Red Hot Machine Gun!" The ripe plant creature fired a shot of spicy pepper cum from his throbbing member, covering V-mon's face and blinding him.

Daisuke was enraged by the sight of V-mon suffering from the pepper cum in his eyes and prepared his Digimental again. "Come on Iori, let's evolve them!" As Iori reached for his own Digimental however, both boys found themselves quickly wrapped up in yellow vines as the Vegimon swarmed them. They dropped their Digimentals and digivices as the plants held them spread eagle in the air, their hard cocks and tight assholes open to a full tentacle assault as their friends watched in horror. The remaining Vegimon followed their allies' lead by wrapping up the remaining kids and Digimon, though much to Yamato's continuing disappointment, these merely held their enemies in place with their vines rather than penetrating their captives.

With V-mon still fighting to get the red cum off his eyes, RedVegimon positioned himself behind the blue dragon. "Looks like you'll get the first set of 100, huh?!" He laughed before throwing his first punch, thrusting his engorged arm inside V-mon's exposed asshole. The dragon gasped in deeper pain as he experienced the same stretching sensation Gabumon had earlier.

Daisuke was forced to watch helplessly as his partner was violated repeatedly, the RedVegimon counting each and every penetration and laughing the entire time. Meanwhile, Daisuke was unable to handle his own pleasure as the Vegimon stroked his cock and fucked his own ass with their smooth slimy vines. He was getting close to cumming himself as RedVegimon pushed V-mon up against the massive black cock tower, the blue dragon barely standing as he held tight against the wall, his ass puckered tight as he braced for the final blow.

Then just as the vegetable fired the finishing blow, V-mon used the last of his strength to roll out of the way. The spiked appendage slammed directly into the side of the tower, and electricity surged from it as a massive chunk was taken out by the impact. RedVegimon gasped as he realized what he had done, and turned to see Yamato's Digivice begin to glow. The Vegimon holding him backed away as the light enveloped the older boy's aching cock, and he moaned in insane pleasure as the light of evolution finally pushed him over the edge, his entire body quaking as he dropped to his knees and, totally hands-free, pumped burst after burst of hot gooey seed that had been building up all day. The load completely coated Gabumon, and he began to glow as well, the strength of his partner's intense orgasm and the damage done to the dark tower finally allowing him to evolve into GaruRodmon.

Yamato and the large blue and white wolf gave each other a quick smiling glance before Yamato collapsed and rolled onto his back, resting as the last of his load leaked out onto his chest. Meanwhile, GaruRodmon turned to the remaining Vegimon entrapping their friends. "Doggystyle Fire!" he shouted, before leaping into action. His massive flaming wolf cock rammed into the Vegimon holding Takeru first, his cock knot immediately locking his member inside the shocked Vegimon's ass. It let go of the blonde boy's limbs by accident before GaruRodmon leapt away, his power transferring to the vegetable Digimon's own body, his cock gaining a flaming knot of its own before the wolf drove it into a second Vegimon. The wolf leapt from Vegimon to Vegimon, adding them to what soon looked like a Vegimon skewer on his cock, before he stopped with eight Vegimon incapacitated by their own intense arousal forming a Digimon sausage train.

Now free to use his Digimental, Daisuke rushed over to V-mon, apologizing briefly for giving his tortured ass one last bit of abuse, and then shoved his Digimental-enhanced cock in as usual. Fuckdramon leapt out of the resulting burst of light and headed straight for RedVegimon. He dodged a few bursts of spicy pepper cum. "Cock Fire!" The dragon's cock glowed as he shot his own red hot jizz at the plant creature, burning his arms, before leaping in for the finishing blow. "Fire Fucker!" RedVegimon screamed as that red hot sausage invaded his ass, giving him a taste of his own buttfucking medicine.

Just then, Miyako, Koushirou and Taichi came rushing in from the town. Hikari rushes over to greet her brother, embracing him with her naked cum-stained body. "What are you doing here, big brother?" Taichi smirked. "Koushirou here checked out Miyako's Digivice and figured out how we can stop these evil rings once and for all. If you destroy those big penis-shaped towers, it'll shut off all the rings in the area."

Iori looked shocked. "I didn't think Koushirou was actually going to check Miyako's Digivice." Takeru agreed. "Yeah, I figured he was just coming up with an excuse to fuck her all day instead of helping us out." Koushirou and Miyako both blushed, sheepishly covering up their suspiciously naked and sticky bodies. Taichi rolled his eyes. "They _were_ , until I checked in." Koushirou mumbles "Cockblocker" under his breath, before pointing at the already damaged tower. "I see you've already got some of the work done, now knock it to the ground!"

Iori nodded and prepared his Digimental before ramming it into Armadimon's ass. "This job is perfect for my big fat drill!" Dickmon bragged as he approached the tower. "Big Crack!" Dickmon rammed both his drill hands and his similarly shaped cock into the already damaged portion of the tower, causing it to topple immediately. Instantly, all of the Vegimon's evil rings lost power and they looked around groggily as they tried to figure out where they were and why their asses hurt so much.

As the formerly enslaved Digimon began to celebrate their freedom, Yamato finally regained his energy and got back on his feet, giving GaruRodmon's back fur a few strokes before moving on to his doggy dick, now free of Vegimon. "So with that tower gone, I guess this section of the digital world is safe from the Kaiser, right?" Koushirou and the others gathered around. "I believe so. We'll have to take care of the one in the Gottsumon's area as well, before Fujiyama abuses those poor Gottsumon, and we should probably keep an eye on the areas just in case the Kaiser finds out he's lost his towers."

Yamato smiled as he continued to jerk off his partner. "I guess me and GaruRodmon will cover Santa Genitalia. You guys can get going. Me and this big boy have some catching up to do…" Yamato dropped to his hands and knees as his partner began to mount him doggystyle, and the rest of the kids left so he could get some much deserved pleasure in peace.

Back in the computer lab, Daisuke and Iori let their baby-level partners grind against their hard dicks as they listened to Koushirou explain his findings, the genius himself slightly preoccupied by Miyako grinding in his lap. "As you can see, the white areas on this map are areas you guys have freed from the Kaiser, while the black ones are ones he controls. You'll have to destroy all of them if you want to def-ahhhh!" Koushirou was cut off by his own orgasm, pumping burst of after burst of cream into Miyako's tight little cunt after being interrupted in his two previous attempts. Unfortunately, his cock slipped out of her pussy before finishing, and a stray bit of jizz flew straight at the computer, causing it to short out. Koushirou began to freak out as exactly what Taichi warned him about happened.

Back in the Gottsumon's section of the digital world, Taichi was reclining in the grass with his little sister riding his cock, both laughing between moans as they read Daisuke's message about Koushirou frying their computer. In the distance, Taichi's partner Weyngmon returned from destroying the local dark tower, his dinosaur wang still smoking from a blast of "Mega Cum."

In his shady lair, the Digimon Kaiser frowned as he saw another black square turn white on his map, his cock softening slightly due to the bad news. "Whatever, that's only two regions and I still have dozens more filled with sex slaves just begging for my fat cock! No matter what these sluts do, the digital world will be one massive orgy under my control within a year!" He pumped his cock hard as he laughed evilly.


	5. Ep 5: Old Fuckable

Old Fuckable

In a tundra region of the digital world, a heavy snowstorm left a coat of white atop one of the Digimon Kaiser's signature dark towers, giving the appearance of fresh cum leaking from the tip of the phallic piece of architecture. Down on the snow field below, countless Gizamon hopped in formation, long lines with each amphibian paired up with a partner. One in each set balanced a small steel beam between its back spikes, held in place by the front paws of its partner mounting it from behind. They groaned from both pain and pleasure as one's yellow amphibian cock would pound into the other with each hop.

The pattern was tiresome enough for female Gizamon getting their pussies fucked, but the Gizamon on the receiving end of same-sex pairs felt even greater torture as their own throbbing cocks were dragged through the snow, aching for release each time their sensitive heads touched the ground, twitching each time they felt their partners' full length buried in their asses.

The Kaiser himself watched from a tall rock between the processions, laughing at their torment and stroking his thick exposed length. He had set the Gizamon to work building a prison in the region shortly after he erected the dark tower, but decided to force them into this lewd display as they carried building materials both to prepare them for the orgies to come and to keep his own cock hard as he watched.

His member erect from watching his beloved Ken-chan's naked body, Wormmon approached his master carrying a heavy fur-lined coat. "K-ken-chan, it's too cold for you to be out here without any clothes on… Would you please put this on?" The Kaiser sneered at the insect Digimon before kicking him away. "Imbecile! As long as I keep pumping my hot cock I'll be perfectly fine! At least as long as these lazy sluts keep me entertained!"

Just then he noticed a pair of male Gizamon that had stopped, holding up the entire line. Desperate for release, the front Gizamon had stopped to stroke his cock as his partner continued to pound him from behind. Enraged, the Kaiser swung his whip at them, leaving a lash against their asses just as the bottom fired his load into the snow. "Keep moving! How can I be expected to stay rock hard if you all move at such a leisurely pace?!" As he prepared to crack his whip a second time, Gomamon leapt in front of the blow and caught it with one of his front flippers.

"Just let them rest for a moment!" The seal Digimon pleaded with the tyrant. "None of them can get any pleasure as long as you make them move! Just let them stop and cum and they'll have enough strength to finish building!"

The Kaiser was even angrier now, and he pulled back on the whip quickly, causing Gomamon to fall backward, his little cock and butthole exposed. He then swung the whip again, lashing across the seal's taint. "You little bitch! Stop enabling their sloth! If they'd simply work faster they could jerk themselves off in their cells all night if they wanted! It's their own fault the prison isn't finished yet!"

He retracted his whip again before turning to the Gizamon who had paused in fear. "How about a deal then? Whoever manages to break this little shit's spirit will get a chance to rest and finish himself off right now!" The Gizamon may have once been Gomamon's friends, but the torture they had been through was simply too much at the moment to pass up the offer. They all dropped their supplies and leapt at the seal. Soon there were four thick yellow cocks shoving against his mouth, two stretching open his tight butthole, and a number of others grinding against his flippers, chest and rapidly growing dick.

He gasped in pain and pleasure as his captive friends thrust their hips against and into him, desperate for their own release and freedom. Though he would give anything for them to stop, he understood that they couldn't afford to. Soon his body was turning numb, and he couldn't even distinguish between the loads the Gizamon were coating his body in and his own cum leaking out of his swollen tip. The Kaiser smirked as he saw the seal had finally stopped moving as the Gizamon gradually dismounted, resting in a circle around him after each doing their part to glaze their friend in digi-sperm.

Then just to twist the knife in the wound, the Kaiser cracked his whip on the aggressors again. Wormmon recoiled in horror. "But Ken-chan, you said they'd get to rest!" The slave driver sneered before pulling out a set of evil rings. "They've already had their release! Besides, mindless devotion to me is just as good!" He laughed as he threw them at the Gizamon, the rings immediately locking around their midsections and removing their free will. They turned back toward the prison, taking back up their paired positions fucking and carrying beams as their master began to laugh and stroke his cock again at their misery.

Later that night, long after the Gizamon had completed their work and the Kaiser had returned to his base, Gomamon opened his eyes and turned himself over, pulling himself across the snowfield with his aching cum-crusted flippers. He realized how the Gizamon must have felt as he dragged his sensitive cock against the freezing ground with each movement, but he was determined to find help. Eventually he found a lone TV sitting at the edge of the field and let himself rest, calling out Jou's name as he fell asleep in the snow.

At that moment, Jou was waiting outside a biology class with two of his classmates. "I hear sensei is planning on giving us a test on the reproductive system today." Both Jou and their other friend groaned. "He never gives us any warning about this stuff! I would've practiced if I had known…" As Jou listened to his friends' complaints, he began to strip down. "In a rush to get started, Jou?" one friend asked as the blue-haired boy unbuttoned his shirt. "Nah, but my clothes always get covered in cum whenever we have these tests, so I figured I'd keep them safe in my bag before one of you shoots a load on them.

Both boys snickered as he dropped his pants, leaving him in just a tight pair of boxer briefs. "Jeeze dude, with a sexy body like that how can we help ourselves? I want to pull my dick out and just cover every inch of you in my jizz right this second." They both burst into laughter as Jou rolled his eyes. As the glasses-wearing boy finished folding his clothing and putting them in his bag, he noticed his Digivice blinking.

"S.O.S….?" His eyes opened wide as he realized the implication that Gomamon was in danger. He immediately dropped his clothing and started to walk away as he pulled his phone out. "Hey, where are you going?!" one friend shouted. "Sorry!" Jou called back. "I'm gonna skip today's class!" He burst into a run as he realized he'd need to meet the other chosen children at his old school's computer lab. Back at the other end of the street, his friends groaned at him ditching them. "So, wanna jizz all over his clothes?"

"You know it," the other responded as they both unzipped their pants.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was heading down the school's staircase on his way to the computer lab when he saw Iori skipping the room's landing. "Hey Iori! Where are you going?" The younger boy turned to respond. "I have a kendo lesson. My grandfather trains me at the police dojo once a week." Daisuke looked confused as the boy left. "There are innocent Digimon getting raped by the Kaiser and he's going off to play with his 'sword'?"

Just as he turned around, Hikari came down the stairs, a wet spot already visible in her shorts from screwing around with Takeru in class as usual. Daisuke grabbed the bulge in his shorts. "Are you going to the computer lab?" Hikari nodded. "Of course." Realizing that nobody else was around, Daisuke became excited at the prospect of spending a trip to the Digital World alone with the girl of his dreams. He began to massage the bulge as he grabbed Hikari by the arm. "Well let's not keep those poor Digimon waiting!"

His hopes were dashed of course when they entered the classroom, finding Miyako and Takeru already waiting for them. Takeru immediately turned to them as Daisuke felt his dick soften. "Good, you're finally here. We got an S.O.S. from a new black area on the map!" Hikari gasped. "So the Kaiser must be spreading those towers and rings faster than we thought!" Takeru and Miyako both nodded. "There's a whole chunk of these black squares in a part of the world we've never visited. There must be tons of Digimon being fucked there that we need to help!"

Seeing a chance to appear as the fearless leader, Daisuke pointed dramatically at the screen. "Well since we're all here, let's get moving and help those poor Digimon!" Upamon growled at that comment. "What do you mean we're all here? I don't see Iori!" In fact, the baby-level Digimon's dick had been aching for Iori's butt all day, and he had hoped to get off at least once before they even entered the digital world that afternoon.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "He's not coming. He has a kendo lesson." Upamon looked confused. "What's kendo?" Daisuke grinned as he saw a chance to mess with the Digimon. He pulled his hardening cock out of his fly and swung it at the little white blob. He smacked Upamon three times with his dick while shouting the standard kendo phrases "Men, Dou, Kote!" causing Upamon to gasp as he felt the sticky head get precum on his face. The Digimon's cock twitched at the sudden sexual contact, still confused by Daisuke's explanation and annoyed that he wouldn't at least put that dick to good use by fucking him.

At the police dojo, Iori was already in the heat of battle with his grandfather. While his teacher was in full gear and was using a traditional wooden sword, Iori was naked from the waist down, holding his swollen erection with both hands as he prepared to swing it at his grandfather. His grandfather had always told him he wasn't ready for a real sword yet, and that his late father had trained the same way when he was Iori's age. It always embarrassed Iori a little to have his hard cock out in a public place like this, but he knew to trust his teacher's wisdom.

However, while his mind should have been focused on the training at hand, his grip on the warm flesh stick protruding from his waist just reminded him of his Digimon partner. Upamon was surely just as hard, unable to deal with his arousal by himself and waiting for Iori to fill his tight ass and pump out his load in the computer room. Iori was suddenly pulled back out of the fantasy as his grandfather's sword smacked the top of his helmet.

Having lost their first match, Iori sat down with his teacher for a brief break. "You don't seem to be focusing very well Iori. Is there a girl on your mind?" Iori blushed as he realized how horny he must look. "N-no, it's not that…" His grandfather smirked. "Your father was the same way at your age. Your sword is too rigid." He pointed at Iori's member, which was very red and leaking pre from the tip. "Would you like to fire a load? I wouldn't mind if you did it right here."

Iori blushed deeply at the thought of putting on such a show for a family member. "N-no… Actually, there is something I have to go do. Would you allow me to skip the rest of today's lesson?" His grandfather smiled. "I understand. It must be urgent if you can't take care of your erection by yourself." Iori thanked his teacher as he removed his armor, forgetting to retrieve his pants and undergarments as he rushed out of the dojo.

Back in the computer room, the kids were debating whether to leave without Iori or not when they suddenly heard footsteps. They rushed to hide their Digimon in case it wasn't Iori, but found the feat difficult as Patamon and Tailmon were screwing doggystyle on the shelf as usual and Chibimon and Poromon refused to stop grinding on their respective partners.

Luckily, when the door opened it was Jou who entered, still clad in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs and carrying a shopping bag. The kids breathed a collective sigh of relief before Takeru and Hikari introduced him to their friends. As Miyako introduced herself to him, she couldn't help but cop a feel of his bulge, causing him to stiffen in his boxer briefs. "I received a message on my Digivice from Gomamon," he explained. "I'm worried that he got mixed up with this Digimon Kaiser you guys told me about and so I rushed right over." "That would explain the state of dress you're in," Daisuke snarked.

Chibimon immediately rushed toward Jou, leaping up onto him and slipping one arm into his fly. "Yay! Another dick to play with!" He managed to release Jou's growing erection from the confines of his underwear and quickly embraced the stiff member, hanging from it with all four limbs. From his new vantage point, he spotted the shopping bag in his new friend's hand. "Are those toys for us?!" The little dragon leapt down to get a closer look, but Jou pulled the bag away. "Sorry. This is just gear we might need in the digital world."

Jou looked back at the other kids, who had begun to touch themselves a bit from seeing his huge member. "So you guys can open the gate with your new digivices, right? So let's go!" Just then, the door flew open again, and the whole group turned to see a half-naked Iori rush into the room. Having been in a hurry to catch them before they left, the youngest member of the team crashed straight into Jou, knocking him onto the floor and landing right on top of his cock which slipped into his tight little ass. Both gasped in pleasure at the sudden penetration, before Iori remembered his manners and began to introduce himself. "M-my name is…" Jou reached out and grasped him gently by the sides before pulling him off of his cock. "Now's not really the time. We were just about to leave." Iori gasped as the fat cock exited his hole. "But my grandfather says I must always finish…" Iori was interrupted once again as the other kids began to enter the gate, and he shut up as he and Upamon followed along.

Immediately upon landing in the digital world, Daisuke began to shiver from the intense cold. The snowstorm from earlier had long since passed, but it was still absolutely freezing. "Hi-Hikari-chan, w-we should p-probably sh-share body h-heat!" The gogglehead began to strip, removing his shirt and shorts as Hikari considered his proposal.

Jou realized what Daisuke was doing and held his bag up. "Actually, I have something that should help with that!" He pulled out four packages labeled "Dick Warmers," heated sleeves that wrapped around hard dicks to preserve body heat. "Two of you will have to pair up with Hikari and Miyako though," he explained. Daisuke and Takeru each grabbed a package, and Daisuke applied his immediately while Takeru stripped. He moaned as he felt the heat bring him up to full length. "Climb on, Hikari-chan!" Hikari blushed and turned away. "I don't know… What if it's too hot?" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, it feels fine! Just bend over and I'll stick it in!" He stroked his cock slowly as he tried to convince her.

She was only convinced however when Takeru came up behind her and gently rubbed his heated cock up against her still clothed backside, embracing her warmly. "How does that feel?" Hikari moaned softly. "Ah, it feels good…" Daisuke glared at his rival as he slowly stripped their mutual love interest, pulling her shorts and panties down before gently pushing his heated dick into her pussy, then helping her remove her shirt so they could press against each other to better share the heat.

Meanwhile, Miyako had totally stripped as well and tapped her foot impatiently. 'Well Daisuke, going to hog all of that warmth to yourself?" The goggle head rolled his eyes before giving in and shoving his cock inside her pussy, at the very least enjoying groping her boobs while fucking her. As usual, Hikari was a little embarrassed to bare her titties but she enjoyed how Takeru played with them while pressed against her.

As Jou removed his boxer briefs and applied his own dick warmer, he noticed Iori hadn't picked up the last one. "Hurry up and put that on." Iori blushed. "I don't want to be a bother. You might need that at some point. You can just stick your dick in me again. We didn't finish last ti…" Jou interrupted Iori. "Don't worry about it, I'll put it on for you." The oldest boy opened the last dick warmer and grasped Iori's cock, causing him to gasp as he pulled the heated material across his shaft. The stroking motion of Jou's hand and the buildup he had been feeling all morning caused Iori to lose control and accidentally fire a load, the cum spurting all over the snow in front of him. The others were about to berate him for wasting hot cum like that when they noticed the snow melting beneath his load, revealing the familiar figure of Gomamon beneath the pile.

The kids immediately got to work digging him out, a process complicated by the fact four of them had to keep fucking to stay warm, with Daisuke and Takeru each firing a load inside their respective girls' pussies during the digging process. Finally they pulled Gomamon completely out of the white stuff, with Jou rubbing his body with his heated cock to warm him up. "J-Jou?" Gomamon began to open his eyes. "You got my message?" Jou pulled him into a tight hug as he was relieved his partner was fine. In order to keep warming him up, Jou gently pushed his throbbing boner inside the seal Digimon's tight little asshole and slowly began to thrust in and out of him.

Gomamon moaned in pleasure as he explained what the Kaiser had done to the Gizamon and to him and thanked Jou for responding to his SOS right before his dick twitched and shot himself in the face with his own hot load. Jou laughed as his partner licked the salty spray off his own face. Meanwhile, Armadimon looked annoyed after hearing Gomamon's comment. "If I sent an SOS, Iori would rather play with his _sword_ than help me…" Iori frowned. "I'll play with yours too if you want…" Armadimon crossed his front legs and turned his head dismissively before rolling onto his back and stroking his cock himself.

As Gomamon continued to pump up and down on his partner's member, he turned to point out the dark tower. Jou groaned as saw how far away the giant black penis was. "How are we supposed to cross this massive snowfield? There's no way it's solid enough for all of us to walk. We'll sink cock-deep from our weight." In response, Daisuke looked around and spotted a collection of nearby evergreens. "Hey Jou, did you happen to bring any rope?" Jou groaned as he pumped his load into Gomamon's ass, the excess cream dripping down his shaft. "Yeah, but I'm not really sure now is the time for bondage…"

The rest of the group immediately caught his drift upon seeing where he was looking though, and the Digimon got to work chopping down trees. Armadimon used "Scratch Beat-Off," boring a hole in a trunk with his claws before fucking it with his armored dick until it fell over. Hawkmon's "Fucker Slash," entailed him repositioning his razor sharp headband feather onto his throbbing dick and swinging it like a sword, felling another tree like it was an axe. Finally, V-mon used his traditional "V-mon Cock" attack to destroy tree after tree by leaping at them with his dick pointed straight ahead. Eventually they had felled enough tree trunks to tie together with Jou's suspiciously large collection of rope, and the kids and Gomamon all climbed aboard while their Digimon prepared to pull it down into the snowfield.

Back at the construction site, the Kaiser kicked Wormmon away after hearing the bad news. "Why didn't you tell me sooner that those chosen chodes were here?! Alert the Yukidarumon!" As he mobilized his guards, he could already see the makeshift sled coming across the field. Both Hikari and Miyako were gripping the wood on their hands and knees, while getting plowed doggystyle by Takeru and Daisuke respectively. Iori was in a similar position, trying to resist freeing up one hand to pump his cock while watching his friends' sexy display. Jou sat on his knees behind them, Gomamon still riding his lap and leaking cum. The Kaiser couldn't help stroking himself hard upon seeing their naked bodies again.

The kids soon spotted the line of snowman-shaped Digimon forming a barricade in front of the tower, their hips thrusting repeatedly as they fired bursts of cold air from their cocks. The five younger kids prepared to grab their Digimentals, but Jou grabbed Daisuke's hand. "Hold on, we'll simply waste time if we have to deal with them all here. These dick warmers won't last forever. Let's aim for a gap between two and rush right past them."

The Digimon nodded and pulled the toboggan at an angle toward one of those gaps, dodging their Absolute Zero Thrusts by zigzagging until they were close enough to escape through. Once on the other side, they all began to cheer as they approached the tower, but realized their mistake as another wave of Absolute Zero Thrusts flew past them from behind, hitting a large snowbank behind the tower and causing an avalanche coming right toward them. The Digimon made a hard turn to dodge it, being forced to move further and further away from their target. Just as they figured they had made it to safety though, the group spotted the edge of a frozen river just a little too late and swerved to stop.

Iori however picked a horrible time to lose his grip. Believing they were home free, he had given in to his libido and started pumping away with one hand while watching Miyako's bouncing tits. As the sled made a hard turn by the river, his other hand lost his grip on the wood and he went flying sideways, dropping into the freezing river. Though still a little weak, Gomamon had enough strength from Jou's gentle fucking to leap into the water after the youngest kid, diving down and grabbing the half-naked Iori with one flipper and pulling him back to the surface.

The next few minutes were all sort of a blur for Iori, but by the time he finally came to, he realized the others had brought him into a nearby cave and built a small fire. He then realized he could feel a hot cock inside him, and that he was in the lap of one of the boys, pressed tightly against his naked chest. Iori noticed his own chest was now bare, his soaked shirt having finally been removed, leaving him just as naked as the rest of his friends. He looked up to see Jou's worried face. "How are you feeling, Iori?" "B-better…" he managed to say. Jou explained how his dick warmer had slipped off in the freezing river, and how Jou had suggested supplementing the warmth of the fire by sharing his own dick's heat.

Iori gasped as he felt his own cock hardening again as it rubbed between their two bodies with each gentle thrust into his butt. He turned to see the other two guys were leaned against the cave wall, watching his condition while their respective girls rode their cocks, their arms and legs wrapped around the boys for support. Takeru smiled as he saw Iori's blushing face. "We're glad you're okay, Iori." Miyako turned away from Daisuke and explained the next steps they'd take between moans. "While you (mmmm) rest, we'll (unh) get back on the sled and (fuuuuck) deal with that big black diiiiiiiiiick…"

"Wait…" Iori shook his head as he struggled to turn around, Jou's cock grinding against his insides as he rotated his body, falling onto his hands as he accidentally turned their position into doggystyle so he could face his friends. "It's my own fault I fell in. I can't let you do something dangerous while I just rest here!" He started to look serious. "Besides, I left my kendo lesson early to do something important. I'd never be able to face my grandpa with my cock hard again if I knew I had lied…"

Armadimon was surprised by the comment. "I didn't know you left early… So you really don't value your 'sword' over mine?" Iori shook his head. Jou smiled as he continued to screw the younger boy from behind. "It's okay Iori, your grandpa will understand. I could have had my holes stuffed with my classmates' cocks right now, but I skipped my class to be here for Gomamon." Iori realized his friends were right, and agreed to stay behind as they returned to the snowfield. He had to admit Jou's rod in his butt certainly felt amazing as well, even if they weren't moving fast enough to really get off.

Just after their friends left though, there was a sudden crash outside. Jou picked up Iori, carrying him in an embarrassing position with his legs spread and his hard cock bouncing obscenely in the open for anyone to watch, and rushed outside with Gomamon and Armadimon. Just outside the cave they ran straight into the Kaiser, who had brought with him an evil ring-controlled Shellmon. The big pink mollusk's throbbing erection had slammed against the shore, causing the bang they had heard.

The Kaiser laughed as he saw the obscene position Iori was in, stroking his own cock faster as he watched the younger boy bounce on his friend's heated cock. "You'll never be able to stop me! Shellmon will fuck you all until you can't move, and then I'll go deal with your slutty friends!"

Jou looked down at Gomamon. "I know you've already been fucked so many times today and you're still weak, but you need to distract that big pink thing until Takeru and the others can destroy the tower…" Gomamon nodded and then leapt forward. He turned around and wiggled his tight cum-stained asshole at Shellmon. "Come on and get a piece of this!" Shellmon reached out to grab him, but the seal simply dodged to the side, gasping a bit as his hard cock rubbed against the snow again.

As the taunting continued, the rest of the group had arrived at the line of Yukidarumon again. Daisuke pulled out of Miyako and retrieved his Digimental before ramming inside V-mon. Miyako groped her own tits and rubbed her aching clit for warmth as she watched Fuckdramon appear from the flash of light and assault the snowmen with bursts of Cock Fire.

Back at the cave, Iori reminded Jou of their ability to armor evolve, and the older boy squatted down so Iori could place his Digimental on his cock, allowing Armadimon to join into the obscene display. Jou continued plowing Iori's butt as the younger boy thrust deep inside his partner Digimon, allowing him to evolve back into Dickmon. The insect Digimon immediately leapt into action, blocking a burst of Hydro Pressure that fired from Shellmon's big pink cock.

At the tower, the kids realized Fuckdramon's flaming cum was capable of taking out the snowmen singlehandedly. "Let's deal with the dark tower from the air while Daisuke finishes these things off!" Takeru suggested as he pulled out of Hikari, all of them preparing their Digimentals.

Dickmon fired his drills off with a shout of "Penetration Rush," the three phallic objects slamming into Shellmon's evil ring and shattering it to pieces. Before the boys could celebrate their victory however, a new foe burst out of the water. The lobster-shaped Ebidramon reached out onto the snowbank and grabbed Dickmon with its claws, slamming the insect Digimon's ass onto his red meaty lobster dick before pulling him underwater. Knowing the only way to beat an aquatic-based Digimon was to evolve Gomamon, Jou turned back to look at the tower, hoping the others were close to destroying it.

"Juice of Queen!" NeferTittymon shouted, squirting her pussy juices in a concentrated wave at the tower's base as Hikari bucked her horny hips against her feline partner's naked ass. Penisusmon's Semen Rain followed, thrusting his horse cock into Takeru's tight ass repeatedly, before pulling out and firing the powerful load at the dent the sphinx Digimon had already made. As usual, Takeru couldn't help creaming himself in the face from the intensity of his partner's fucking. The final blow came from Hornusmon's "Mating Impulse," the ferocity of Miyako's grinding against his back increased his sex drive tenfold and caused him to fire a hot cum laser out of his bird cock and slice right though the massive dick, sending it tumbling to the ground.

With the tower destroyed, Jou felt his cock become even hotter than before, and he quickly removed it from Iori's ass, the boy whimpering a bit as he lost his source of pleasure. Jou's Digivice and penis both began to glow with the light of evolution, and he reached down to pump his rod a couple more times before exploding, his hot glowing cum firing across the snow and covering Gomamon's horny little face.

Iori covered his eyes to protect them from the blinding glow, and when he opened them, Cockkumon had taken the seal's place. The walrus Digimon dove into the water and rammed his big black walrus cock into Ebidramon's ass, causing the lobster to whimper in pain and release Dickmon, who returned to the surface with his savior.

Both Digimon turned to face the water as their enemy resurfaced. Another Penetration Rush distracted Ebidramon as he focused on the three drill dicks, while Cockkumon fired his signature Harpoon Boner, his black cock transforming into a missile that aimed right for the lobster's evil ring, shattering it and ending the battle once and for all Seeing he was defeated, the Kaiser suddenly felt the intense wind chill as his cock drooped in defeat, and he fled back to his base.

Not long after, the children regrouped near the digital gate. As Gomamon licked the remaining cum off of his partner's cock, Jou told him that it was up to him to protect the region in case the Kaiser were to return. "And if your tight little seal ass gets into danger, don't hesitate to call me, Gomamon!" The kids prepared to leave, but Iori stopped Jou for a second. "Apologies, but I still haven't had a chance to finish you off." The youngest boy lied down in the snow and reached down to spread his legs wide open, exposing his asshole. Jou was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Iori blushed as he explained. "When we first met, I accidentally let your cock into my butt, and I neglected to let you cum inside me." Jou began to respond. "You don't need to-" Iori shook his head and interrupted. "No, my grandfather always told me I must finish everything I start. So I must let you fuck me until you fill my butt with as much cum as you can!"

Seeing that the others were all smirking at him, Jou gave in. The blue-haired boy dropped to his knees and grabbed tight onto Iori's spread legs before thrusting inside his impossibly tight little butthole for the third time that day. As Hikari and her friends watched Iori gasp adorably with each thrust into his ass, she commented on how dependable Iori was.

Back in his base, the Kaiser shot his load just as he watched Jou do the same into Iori's butt on his screen. While the chosen children had once again stolen an area from him, they at least provided him a bit of entertainment. The boy dictator squeezed the last few drops out of his mushroom cap as he watched Iori cream himself in the face with his own load, an eager Wormmon catching his master's sperm eagerly as he passively humped his own green boner against the Kaiser's leg.

"We're going to need a new strategy Wormmon! Those little sluts are taking my territory too quickly!" He kicked the insect away as he noticed the precum stains being left on his boot. "What are you waiting for? Get to work!"

Back in the computer lab, the kids all thanked Jou again for his help. "Don't hesitate to call me again, you guys," he responded. "We still haven't found my Digimental yet, and I need to be there to see who inherits it." Iori smiled as he admired Jou's determination, rubbing his fingers against his own ass as the older boy's cum continued to leak out of it. "You should come visit me at home sometime...for dinner…" he said in sort of a dreamy tone. Jou blushed, his cock twitching a bit as he imagined fucking the boy's tight little ass again. "I-if it's okay with your grandfather!"

Hikari butted in, still fondling herself as Takeru's excess cream ran down her thighs. "I-I heard your family makes amazing ohagi!" She stumbled over her excuse as she almost licked her lips while staring at Jou's throbbing boner. Daisuke was the next to ask for an invite as long as his precious Hikari-chan would be there. Iori blushed. "Y-yeah, there should be enough for everyone…" Miyako and Takeru immediately announced their intentions to join as well as their Digimon. Iori had a feeling there wouldn't be much eating going on though.


End file.
